Mitte
by MiloKi
Summary: "Dans la grande citée de Rome, Levi, fils cadet de l'empereur, n'a d'yeux que pour un gladiateur du nom d'Eren." Ereri, AU, Rating M bientôt justifié.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Voici mon premier récit sur ce fandom. J'ai découvert SNK depuis peu et je suis tombée sous le charme du Ereri. Même si je pense sincèrement que les personnages seront tous un peu OOC, surtout Levi... Mais c'est l'avantage des AU, héhé ! J'ai pris une approche différente de ce que j'ai pu voir, lire concernant le couple. Je ne vais pas donner d'âge précis mais les tendances seront inversées des Ereri que j'ai pu lire. Vous verrez bien, et j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop.**

 **Donc, sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir cette première partie. Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel rythme je publierais, ni combien de temps ça durera. Mais j'espère de tout cœur y venir à bout ! Je suis désolé d'avance pour les fautes, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas me relire..**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Maître Levi, vous voilà enfin ! »

Armin stoppa sa course et pressa le point de côté dans son aine. Cela faisait bien plus d'une heure qu'il cherchait le jeune prince partout et il le retrouvait, comme souvent en ce moment, en bas de l'arène, à observer les entraînements qui s'y déroulaient.

Levi releva un regard amusé vers lui mais reporta bien vite son attention sur les deux gladiateurs qui s'affrontaient. Être le prince cadet n'était pas des plus amusants tous les jours et quand il pouvait sortir, il se débrouillait toujours pour semer son esclave et ami, Armin.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en s'appuyant sur la barrière contre laquelle se tenait son maître.

_J'avais envie de voir les lutteurs. »

Comme toutes les semaines, nota pensivement Armin avant de poser les yeux sur les deux combattants au milieu de l'arène. Comme la tradition l'exigeait, les corps des deux hommes étaient nus et enduis d'huile afin d'amoindrir le nombre de prises possibles. Un petit sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de l'esclaves et il marmonna pour lui-même mais assez fort pour que son maître puisse l'entendre :

_Je comprends pourquoi. »

Levi lui pinça les côtes à travers la fine laine de sa courte tunique et grogna pour la forme.

« Vous cherchez à voir quelqu'un en particulier ?

_Oui, chuchota le garçon, absorbé par la lutte acharnée sous leurs yeux.

_Lequel ? » Demanda alors tout doucement l'esclave en observant la scène.

Levi ne répondit pas mais il était évident que ses yeux ne lâchaient pas le centre de l'amphithéâtre. Armin plissa alors les yeux pour discerner un visage et parmi les deux hommes, il reconnu celui que l'on surnommait Leo Homicidam, ou encore Leo Interfectorem, le tueur de lions. Esclave enlevé en Grèce, il s'était démarqué par sa force et son courage, avait enduré milles souffrances, combattu et tué bon nombre de gladiateurs, hommes libres ou esclaves. Il s'était montré d'une persévérance à toute épreuve durant les nombreux jeux olympiques. Mais sa fierté et son impudence l'avaient conduit devant les lions. Son corps était encore balafré, ouvert par leurs énormes griffes. La victoire sienne, il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul combat pour obtenir sa liberté et être affranchi. Pour beaucoup de citoyens, Eren serait un homme libre après le couché du soleil.

« Vous irez au combat de ce soir ? S'enquit le jeune esclave.

_Oui, je veux être là lors de sa victoire.

_Est-ce que l'on sait contre quoi il va se battre ? Un taureau ? Un ours ?

_Un homme, parait-il. »

Cela semblait facile pour un homme de son envergure mais Armin trouva cela trop louche à son goût. Sur le sol poussiéreux de l'arène, Eren venait d'en finir avec son adversaire. Ce dernier hurlait à terre et quand on le releva, son bras pendait lamentablement le long de son corps. Levi sourit alors.

« C'est le plus fort, admit-il.

_Et le plus beau. » Compléta Armin avec une moue narquoise.

Les pommettes de son maître se colorèrent très rapidement. Il était vrai qu'Eren avait beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes romaines. Beaucoup d'entre elles, même les épouses, tentaient d'attirer son attention mais jamais le jeune homme ne montra une once d'intérêt. On racontait qu'il était très épris d'une femme restée à Athènes, ou encore d'une fiancée morte. Certains affirmait même qu'il était marié. D'autres chuchotaient qu'entre esclaves, et surtout gladiateurs, les relations entre même sexes étaient bien plus communes que dans le milieu militaire. Et on racontait alors qu'Eren préférait tout simplement prendre un combattant sur qui il avait le dessus.

Armin grimaça en réalisant que beaucoup parlait sans connaître ce qui pouvait réellement se passer. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit son maître s'agiter. Les gladiateurs allaient passer juste devant eux pour quitter l'arène.

« Vous devriez le complimenter, pour lui donner du courage, chuchota-t-il à Levi.

_Il n'a pas besoin de cela...

_Essayez quand même ! »

Le combattant arriva enfin, un simple pagne noué à la taille. Sa peau dorée brillait sous le soleil de Rome tandis que ses larges muscles roulaient au rythme de ses pas. Finalement, quand il fut à leur hauteur, Levi le héla timidement. Un regard émeraude se posa alors sur le jeune prince et le détailla. Il ne dit pas un mot et ne l'incita pas à parler. Eren allait simplement continuer son chemin quand Levi se jeta finalement à l'eau.

« _Macte Animo_ ! Je suis sûr que tu seras affranchi ! »

Le gladiateur s'arrêta et le dévisagea. Levi se sentit alors minuscule. Tout le monde dans la ville savait à quoi ressemblait son frère aîné, Erwin. Robuste, fort, courageux, il était exposé comme un trophée par leur géniteur. Mais Levi était plus chétif, plus timide et simplement plus discret. Il n'était pas l'héritier et il ne se montrait au grand public que très rarement. Très peu étaient ceux qui savaient à quoi il ressemblait.

Et à cet instant, dans une simple tunique blanche brodée de rouge comme celles des enfants et portant une banale cape à capuche pour se fondre dans la masse, ses courts cheveux noirs en désordre sur son front, il avait simplement l'air d'un gamin, d'un jeune paysan sans importance. Un parmi tant d'autres.

« Pourquoi j'aurais besoin des encouragements d'un misérable comme toi ? Va donc travailler, tu en auras vraiment besoin vu ton gabarit. »

Le ton était sec, presque agressif. Eren tourna les talons et s'en alla, la démarche fière, le menton haut, l'air d'un lion sur son territoire. Armin lança un regard inquiet vers son maître. Ce dernier rabattait sa capuche sur sa tête et fit volte-face pour partir au plus vite. Dire qu'il venait d'être humilié aurait été exagéré. Après tout, il détestait qu'on le prenne avec des pincettes et que l'on retienne ses mots en sa présence tout simplement parce qu'il était prince. Mais la vérité était bien plus dure à entendre et à accepter.

Il avait beaucoup de respect pour Eren, jeune adolescent arraché à sa famille pour divertir un autre peuple que le sien. Sans famille, sans attache. Beaucoup de chuchoteurs disaient qu'il détestait cet endroit, qu'il détestait l'empereur romain et toute sa famille, que tous les soirs, il maudissait bon nombre de personnes avant de s'endormir. Le tueur de lion, sous son apparence si chaude, était un homme froid et renfermé, haineux, qui n'hésiterait pas à l'étrangler s'il savait qui il était réellement. Mieux valait une simple rebuffade à la mort. Et malgré son attitude, il l'encouragerait le soir-même pour le libérer.

 **OoOoO**

Eren plongea ses mains dans l'eau fraîche et s'aspergea le corps jusqu'à se débarrasser le plus possible de toute cette huile et de la poussière qui s'y était collée. Il se rinça ensuite le visage et enleva la sueur qui lui brûlait les yeux.

« C'était pas mal. » Fit une voix derrière lui et il se retourna, le corps humide et frissonnant dans la fraîcheur des souterrains de l'arène.

Ymir était appuyée contre le mur de pierre, les bras croisés. Eren ne lui accorda pas un regard de plus et retourna à son baquet d'eau. Il dénoua son pagne sans pudeur et continua sa toilette. Ymir était bien la seule gladiateur dont il supportait la présence et les quelques fois où ils avaient dû combattre l'un contre l'autre, ils s'étaient arrangés pour ne pas se faire gravement mal.

« Tu n'appréhende pas trop ? Demanda finalement son amie.

_Pourquoi j'appréhenderai ? » Répondit Eren en s'arrosant une dernière fois.

Il entendit Ymir ricaner derrière lui et il se retourna finalement vers elle.

« T'as rien de mieux à faire ? T'entraîner ? Ou emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ?

_Non. Je suis de repos. Et Historia n'est pas venue me voir aujourd'hui. Son maître se doute de quelque chose, je crois... »

Elle tapotait le sol pierreux du bout de sa sandale, entortillant une mèche châtain autour de son doigt. Visiblement, elle était de plus en plus affectée par le comportement de cette Historia, l'esclave d'un sénateur.

« Tu devrais peut-être éviter de la fréquenter. Elle ne t'appartiendra jamais.

_Quand je serais une femme libre, je l'achèterais et je l'affranchirais à son tour.

_Alors évite de prendre des jours de repos, sauf si l'on t'a éventré. »

Il se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce et ouvrit un coffre dont il sortit une tunique en laine. Il l'enfila rapidement et se dirigea vers la paillasse qui lui servait de couche. Il s'y affala sur le dos et mit ses mains sous son crâne. Il ferma les yeux pour signifier à Ymir qu'il souhaitait se reposer mais son amie vint s'asseoir près de lui, à même le sol gelé.

« Dis, tu sais qui était la personne à qui tu as parlé ? »

Malgré ses yeux clos, Eren arqua un sourcil et marmotta :

Un de ces si nombreux gamins sans famille, ni argent que l'on trouve dans les rues ? »

Il ne vit pas le large sourire qui s'étira sur le visage de Ymir et commença à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. »

 **OoOoO**

Levi était assis dans les jardins, à l'ombre d'un olivier, quand Erwin le trouva enfin. Pieds nus dans une simple toge blanche, son petit frère gravait une tablette de cire d'abeille tout en rêvassant, comme à son habitude. L'aîné se laissa tomber dans l'herbe près de lui.

« Dis moi quel esclave a osé t'insulter et je le fais tuer sur le champ. »

Il quitta sa tablette des yeux pour l'observer. Bien droit dans sa tunique d'entraînement teinte en orange, ses cheveux mi-longs et blonds encore humides de son bain, Erwin avait l'air furieux. Ses grandes orbes grises le fixaient avec incrédulité jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse dans son esprit.

« Il a fallut que Armin t'en parle, souffla-t-il.

_Il ne me cache rien quand je lui demande gentiment.

_Toi, gentil ? » Railla Levi avec ironie.

Il commençait à retourner à son occupation précédente quand Erwin lui prit la tablette des mains.

« Dis moi qui c'est.

_Si je ne peux plus garder de secrets, je vais interdire à Armin de venir te voir, tu sais ?

 __Stultus es_ ! Tu te laisses insulter par le peuple, ne t'étonnes pas s'ils ne te respectent jamais !

_Il ne sait pas que je suis le prince, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

_Le problème est que l'on n'insulte mon frère sous aucun prétexte. »

Levi eut envie de rire, d'un de ses rires moqueurs et de répliquer qu'ils n'étaient que demi-frères... Mais il se retint car il savait bien que cela le vexerait, fier comme il était. Alors à la place, il sourit gentiment, presque tristement, et murmura :

_Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Il m'a fait moins de peine que père quand il a complètement oublié mon existence au dernier banquet. »

Le visage d'Erwin s'adoucit. Il était vrai que ce soir là, leur père avait fait son éloge, parlant de ses performances au combat et de ses victoires. Mais il n'avait pas une seule fois évoqué son second fils, brillant d'intelligence et d'humilité alors qu'il était tout juste assis à sa gauche.

« Tu es sûr que je ne peux rien faire pour remédier à cela ? » Insista-t-il malgré tout.

Levi secoua doucement la tête et tendit ses bras blancs et fins vers lui. L'aîné lui rendit simplement la tablette et cela le fit rire. Erwin le dévisagea et le petit brun soupira d'amusement.

« Viens dans mes bras, _Brutus_. »

L'héritier eut un rictus et préféra s'allonger et poser la tête sur sur ses genoux pour qu'il lui caresse les cheveux. Son petit frère était bien la seconde personne sur cette terre à avoir le droit de toucher sa chevelure d'or.

« Tu as un cours de philosophie, ce soir ?

_Je préfère venir à l'amphithéâtre. Ce sera sûrement plus divertissant.

_Tu as bien raison. »

Levi retint un sourire. Dés que l'on tripotait le crâne de son grand-frère, ce dernier perdait sa faculté à réfléchir convenablement et il ne s'étonna même pas de sa présence dans un endroit qu'il exécrait de base.

 **OoOoO**

Eren entra dans l'arène sous les cris et les applaudissements d'allégresse. Il portait un _Galerus_ , une pièce métallique montant jusqu'au milieu de la joue qui protégeait son épaule gauche ainsi qu'une partie de son visage. Mais aussi une _Manica_ , une protection de cuir et de maille qui couvrait son bras droit dont la main était quant à elle protégée par un gant de cuir. Et il avait aussi une _Ocrea_ courte sur chaque jambe, une protection de cuir et de métal.

Il avançait d'un pas fier et déterminé. Il avait refusé le casque et le bouclier par orgueil, et ne tenait qu'un simple glaive dans sa main droite.

Il était impatient, si impatient de tuer son adversaire et de quitter cette ville de malheurs. Il était si impatient de transpercer son ennemi. Si impatient de le tuer sous les encouragements de ce peuple maudit. Si impatient de lâcher son épée, retirer chacune de ses protections et de partir. Partir loin d'ici, retourner en Grèce, retrouver sa famille, retrouver sa sœur.

Arrivé au milieu de l'arène, il leva son poing gauche au ciel et l'effervescence gagna davantage les gradins. Dans leur petite alcôve privée, il ne pouvait discerner les visages de la famille royale. Il différenciait simplement le père des deux fils. Il n'y avait jamais eu de femme, jamais eu de mère depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. L'empereur leva alors la main et de lourdes grilles s'ouvrirent derrière lui. Qu'allait-il affronter ? Un autre lion ? Une bête plus féroce ? Ou encore un soldat ? Il se retourna lentement vers sa destiné. Le sol vibrait sous ses pieds au rythme d'un pas lourd et lent.

Puis sortit de l'ombre un géant.

Un vrai, comme dans les contes que lui racontait son père lorsqu'il était enfant. Il ne faisait pas la taille d'un chêne ou d'un pin comme il pouvait se l'imaginer à l'époque mais il semblait si immense. Il devait faire au moins deux fois sa taille, lui qui était plutôt grand. Ses bras et ses jambes avaient la circonférence d'un tronc d'arbre et ses dents étaient celles d'un requin. Il avait un œil crevé et le second était rouge de rage. De la bave blanche coulait de ses lèvres retroussés sur ses larges et longues dents ivoires. Dans sa main droite reposait une épaisse massue tandis que sa main gauche était serrée en un poing aussi gros et dur qu'un rochet.

L'inquiétude gagna alors le tueur de lion. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui trouve une créature mythique. L'éventualité de sa mort se fit plus grande. Sa prise se resserra sur le manche de son glaive, sa seule et unique arme et défense. Il ne devait le lâcher sous aucun prétexte.

Le géant posa son regard sur lui. Les chaînes qui retenaient ses pieds furent enlevées et dans un cri de rage pure, il se jeta sur lui.

 **OoOoO**

Levi frissonna d'horreur en voyant le monstre qui hantait ses cauchemars d'enfant. Son père l'avait capturé voici dix ans avec l'aide d'un régiment complet de presque sur-hommes. Il l'avait torturé et dressé, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui obéisse. Il avait toujours attendu la meilleure occasion pour se servir de cet être mystique. Enfant, Levi l'avait craint parce que c'était le vilain monstre qui viendrait le chercher et le manger s'il n'était pas sage. Mais aujourd'hui, il savait que les géants, si on pouvait les appeler ainsi, étaient un peuple d'hommes bien plus grands que la moyenne vivant pacifiquement au sud de la méditerranée. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec la bête rendue folle en bas de l'arène et qui faisait frémir d'excitation le peuple romain.

 **OoOoO**

Ymir vit le monstre sortir avec un sourire ironique. Elle s'en doutait. Elle se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas aussi simple pour Eren. Pas pour celui qui avait tué le lion. Pas pour celui qui avait défié l'empereur d'un regard. Pas pour celui qui avait défié les dieux en croyant à d'autres.

Nerveusement, elle serra une petite fiole vide dans sa main, comme pour se rassurer. Eren ne pouvait pas échouer maintenant. Pas après tous ces efforts. Alors que la peur et la panique s'immisçaient en elle comme un serpent perfide, une main froide mais familière se posa sur son poing. elle sursauta presque au touché d'Historia et l'attira au plus près d'elle, dans l'ombre des souterrains.

« Tu as réussi à venir, murmura-t-elle contre sa gorge, humant son parfum de lavande.

_Oui, souffla l'esclave tout contre son épaule. Mon maître est dans les gradins, il ne voulait pas que je l'accompagne. »

Ymir glissa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient blancs au soleil et joua avec une mèche qui retombait devant une oreille délicate.

« Il ne t'a pas touché ? » S'assura-t-elle en l'observant en détail.

La jeune femme dont elle était éprise avait été enlevée en Gaule, peu avant ses cinq ans, et le maître qui l'avait acheté n'était qu'un sénateur avide de pouvoir qui ne supportait pas que les choses lui échappent. Nombreux furent les coups de fouet qu'elle reçut pour son insolence et sa désobéissance. Dans sa tunique longue qui couvrait jusqu'à ses pieds, sa peau diaphane était recouverte de cicatrices en tout genre. Griffures, brûlures, lacérations, coupures.

« Non, il pense que c'est Eren que je venais voir, tout le monde parle de lui en ce moment. Il n'a aucune idée de qui tu es.

_Tant mieux, chuchota doucement la guerrière. Quand je viendrais te racheter, il n'aura aucun doute. »

Historia eut un maigre sourire et trembla vivement quand le géant poussa un cri de rage. Ymir resserra son étreinte sur elle et leva les yeux vers l'arène. Eren devait survivre.

 **OoOoO**

Eren leva son glaive et l'abattit sur le bras de son adversaire. Mais il l'avait à peine effleuré qu'il fut projeté par la massue. Il se sentit voler comme un pantin désarticulé avant de s'écraser durement sur le sol.

Tout alla très vite. Le géant le saisit à la taille, le souleva aussi facilement que s'il avait été une poupée de chiffon et il commença à le secouer dans tous les sens. D'abord déboussolé, Eren ferma les yeux, il les ferma très fort pour ne plus entendre les râlements de son ennemi, les cris et les plaintes provenant des gradins, le sang qui battait si fort dans ses oreilles. Il raffermit sa prise sur son épée et la planta comme il put dans la paume qui le tenait.

Le géant poussa un cri de douleur et le lâcha subitement. Le jeune homme atterrit lourdement sur le côté gauche et une douleur sourde lui paralysa la jambe. Eren serra les dents pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas donner ce plaisir aux spectateurs.

Difficilement, il essaya de ramper plus loin, pour attraper son glaive qui lui avait échappé. Un haut-le-cœur le prit soudainement et il régurgita tout ce qu'il avait pu avaler depuis l'aube. La foule le hua. Il pouvait déjà en entendre certains clamer « _Jugula, jugula !_ ».

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il se retrouva de nouveau soulever dans les airs et le géant l'envoya valser contre les hauts murs de l'arène. Il glissa rapidement au sol et tenta tant bien que mal de se relever mais sa jambe refusait de répondre. Le géant s'effondra alors sur les genoux. Il soufflait et respirait périlleusement. De la sueur coulait sur son front. Pourtant, seul sa main était profondément coupée et son bras, à peine entaillé. Eren prit le temps de l'observer : son visage rouge, sa peau humide, son souffle erratique. Puis il posa ses orbes vert d'eau sur son épée, toujours au sol. Sa lame. Il en était sûr. Elle était empoisonnée. Il tourna alors son regard vers les portes d'où il était sortit. Il pouvait apercevoir Ymir et la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

Son amie avait empoisonné son glaive avant que le combat ne commence. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela, sinon comment expliquer que le géant venait de s'étaler au sol, inconscient ?

La foule hua davantage. Elle était visiblement en colère et l'empereur aussi. De nouveau, il put entendre « _Jugula ! Jugula_ ! » hurlé cette fois par tous les gradins.

 **OoOoO**

Des gardes entrèrent dans l'arène et emmenèrent le corps presque disloqué du gladiateur devant l'empereur. Levi le vit lever difficilement les yeux vers eux et fixer son père. Le peuple clamait trois syllabes. _Jugula_. Egorgez-le. Ce combat n'était pas divertissant. Il ne méritait que de mourir.

Le jeune prince ne supportait pas cette idée. C'était injuste de le tuer alors qu'il était si près du but. C'était même injuste de lui avoir donner une telle force de la nature comme adversaire.

Parmi la foule, nombreux étaient ceux qui brandissaient le poing, le pouce tourné vers le bas. Mais le verdict ne serait donné que par la famille royale entière, même si le cadet savait pertinemment que sa voix avait peu d'importance. Son père leva le poing et baissa le pouce sous de nombreuses acclamations.

Assis en retrait et à ses côtés, Erwin commença à se redresser et se lever. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur son propre jugement. Levi bondit alors sur ses pieds, dépassa son père jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le muret de pierre qui les séparait du vide et il brandit bien haut le poing. Son regard croisa celui d'Eren. Son cœur rata un battement et il leva finalement le pouce en direction des cieux. En direction des dieux. Et il clama si haut et si fort que tout auditeur se tut :

 __Mitte_ ! »

Sa voix résonna dans toute l'arène. Un grand silence prit place. Même les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter. Eren dévisageait ce gamin, ce visage qu'il pouvait enfin discerner et qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Puis quelques voix s'élevèrent. La voix des esclaves dans les souterrains. Ceux qui avaient tout entendu, et vu pour certains, ceux qui avait perdu l'espoir que l'un des leurs soit relâché. Ceux qui faisaient enfin entendre leur voix.

« _Mitte ! Mitte ! Mitte!_ »

Puis ce fut au tour des esclaves spectateurs, ceux tenus en laisse par leur maître, ceux qui serait très certainement puni pour cet acte. Une seule et même voix s'éleva jusqu'au ciel et Levi était prêt à parier que même les dieux les accompagnaient dans leur cris.

Une main saisit son bras et le fit reculer sans que cela ne fasse cesser l'ivresse qui gagnait les gradins.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Aboya alors son géniteur, furieux de son comportement.

_Il ne mérite pas de mourir. Épargnez le. »

Mais Levi savait que son père ne l'écouterait pas. Alors il se tourna vers son frère, immobile.

« Erwin, je t'en pris. Ne le condamne pas.

_C'est un esclave comme les autres...

_Oui, comme les autres. »

Et son regard gris se posa sur Armin, debout, droit et immobile derrière eux. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux regardaient au loin et ses lèvres murmuraient des mots inaudibles. Erwin suivit le regard de son petit frère et lut sur les lèvres de l'esclave. « _Mitte, mitte, mitte_. » En boucle, il se répétait ce mot que Levi avait mis à la bouche de tous.

Alors Erwin se leva et s'approcha à son tour. L'empereur le défia du regard, lâcha Levi et brandit son poing, pouce vers le bas. L'héritier darda ses yeux bleus sur son frère. Il ne faisait pas cela pour lui, ni pour Eren.

Le peuple clama encore plus fort le mot rédempteur quand Erwin fit le même geste que son cadet. Eren ne mourrai pas ce soir.

* * *

 _Macte amino : Bon courage_

 _Stultus es : Tu es idiot_

 _Brutus : Stupide_

 _Mitte : Renvoyez-le_

 _Jugula : Égorgez-le_

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà ! J'ai essayé de me renseigner un peu sur les gladiateurs mais la grande majorité de mes connaissances remonte à mes cours de latin et c'était il y a une dizaine d'année. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que les femmes pouvaient se battre à l'époque... Mais j'avais trop envie de mettre Ymir et Historia. Donc ne prenez pas tout ce que je raconte comme historiquement véridique, ce n'est pas mon but. Je pense que les couples secondaires peuvent être aisément devinés ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos théories ou à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Voici** **donc le deuxième chapitre de cet fic ! Je suis très heureuse des retours que j'ai eu, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, de mettre une petite review, de follow ou de fav ! Je réponds à vos gentils commentaires à la fin.**

 **Merci aussi d'avoir cliquer à nouveau sur le lien et de continuer ce petit récit !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Eren se réveilla dans un sursaut quand on lui versa un baquet d'eau froide sur la tête. Il se redressa violemment sur sa paillasse et s'ébroua, le souffle court. Il y eut une seconde où il se demanda se qu'il se passait et le combat lui revint très vite.

Il se souvint du géant, de la douleur, de la chaleur du soleil couchant. De sa mort qui se rapprochait à grands pas puis d'une voix claire qui tonnait de le renvoyer. Il connaissait ce garçon, c'était le même qu'il avait rabroué à la fin de son entraînement. Celui qu'il avait traité de misérable et qui l'avait sauvé le soir-même. Il grimaça en réalisant qu'il avait une dette envers lui, et davantage quand un misérable mal de crâne le prit.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Chuchota Ymir, accroupie près de lui.

Eren leva des yeux brumeux vers elle.

« Mal à la tête, marmotta-t-il d'une voix pâteuse en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

_C'est normal, ils t'ont assommé après t'avoir ramené dans les souterrains.

_Pourquoi ?

_Déjà, pour que tu ne te débattes pas pendant qu'ils te soignaient, ta jambe gauche s'était déboîtée, et... Et l'empereur est venu. »

Eren arqua un sourcil et s'assit vaillamment.

« Pourquoi est-il venu jusqu'ici ?

_Pour que tu n'ai plus à combattre...

_J-je suis libre ? Demanda fébrilement le garçon en attrapant son amie par le col de sa tunique.

_Pas exactement... »

Il la lâcha, pris par la déception. Ymir se mordilla la lèvre et continua.

« Il était furieux, il ne veut plus de toi comme gladiateur.

_Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire de moi ?

_Il... Il t'a donné à son fils cadet, puisque – ce sont es mots - « c'est à cause de lui que tu es encore en vie ». Des gardes viendront te chercher demain matin à l'aube pour... »

Eren n'écoutait plus ce que pouvait raconter la jeune femme. Une colère sourde l'envahissait. Il préférait crever la bouche ouverte en plein soleil et ne pas être enterré plutôt que de devoir servir un gamin pourri gâté jusqu'à la moelle et qui avait de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir. Il serra les poings. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet enfant s'en mêle ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il rende sa vie pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà ? Il n'avait plus aucune chance d'être affranchi désormais.

Plus rien ne lui appartiendrait.

Plus d'objets, plus d'attaches, plus de sentiments.

Il n'avait plus le droit d'en posséder.

 **OoOoO**

Armin leva les yeux et observa Levi à travers le miroir de la coiffeuse à laquelle il était assis. Sans dire un mot, son maître l'avait obligé à s'y asseoir et avec des gestes très doux, avait commencé à le coiffer. Il avait fait un point d'attache derrière sa tête et il y ajoutait de nombreuses mèches qu'il pouvait boucler ou orner d'une perle à sa guise.

Levi lui avait toujours laissé le droit de laisser ses cheveux longs et défaits, comme il aimait les avoir. Il aimait les avoir libre, volant au vent ou s'emmêlant dans son cou. Il aimait les sentir se balancer dans son dos au rythme de ses pas, les rejeter par dessus son épaule quand ils le gênaient. Mais cette nuit-là, son maître l'avait réveillé avant qu'il ne fasse jour. Il l'avait emmené prendre un bain avec lui aux thermes et l'avait fait laver par un autre esclave. Il l'avait parfumé et habillé d'une longue tunique blanche brodé de bleu. Il lui avait fait mettre de magnifiques bracelets d'argent et à ce moment même, il relevait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et sophistiquée afin de dévoiler sa gorge et ses épaules immaculées.

« Vous allez me revendre, n'est-ce pas ? » Chuchota-t-il.

Levi le regarda et sourit, d'un sourire qui n'atteint jamais ses yeux.

« Tu me sers si bien depuis des années, je suis triste de me débarrasser de toi ainsi. Mais je ne te revends pas. Je vais simplement te donner, tu sais bien que je n'aimes pas ce marché d'esclavagistes. »

Armin baissa les yeux mais resta immobile tandis que Levi attachait la dernière mèche qui se baladait encore sur sa joue. Il glissa ensuite un peigne orné de pierres précieuses dans la masse de cheveux, juste devant les attaches pour les camoufler et Armin eut l'impression de porter un petit diadème rond.

Le jeune prince se pencha par dessus son épaule.

« Je regretterais presque de ne t'avoir jamais percer les oreilles, susurra-t-il en observant ses pavillons nus.

_Vous le pouvez encore. Cela ne me dérangera pas. »

Un sourire éclaira enfin le visage de son maître et il disparut dans la pièce voisine. Il revint vite avec une aiguille et un demi-citron.

« Tu me le dis si je te fais mal, » dit-il avec un léger sourire sadique.

 **OoOoO**

Armin se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il n'avait jamais porté autant de bijoux ni de tissus aussi précieux. Il avait presque l'air d'un prince avec cette coiffure : ces grands anneaux d'argent, ce collier argenté en forme de serpent enroulé autour de sa gorge, toutes ses bagues qui l'empêcheraient très certainement de faire correctement une tâche. Il retint un soupir et sortit des appartements de Levi pour le retrouver dans le couloir.

Son maître lui banda les yeux, puis prit sa main et la serra avec tendresse avant de l'emmener dans un dédale de couloir. Ils traversèrent les jardins fleuris, puis finirent par arriver de l'autre côté du palais. Armin avait perdu tout notion d'espace et ne sut où il était qu'une fois qu'ils furent dans une pièce inconnu et qu'on lui retira le bandeau. Erwin se trouvait en face de lui, tout aussi surpris de la situation.

« Je ne veux pas avoir plus d'un esclave et vu que père m'en a imposé un nouveau, je préfère que tu reviennes à quelqu'un qui s'occupera bien de toi. » Expliqua rapidement le cadet avant de s'enfuir rapidement.

Erwin l'appela et chercha à le retenir en le suivant jusqu'à la porte mais le plus jeune était vraiment rapide quand il le voulait bien. Finalement, l'héritier se tourna vers son nouvel esclave, agacé.

« Il est vraiment impossible quand il s'y met, celui-là. »

Armin retint un rictus et prit le temps d'observer la chambre. Elle était aussi spacieuse que celle de son désormais ancien maître. De grandes fenêtres et un balcon permettaient au soleil d'entrer. De grands voiles blancs séparaient le lit du reste. Trois grands coffres étaient entreposés sous des fenêtres, l'un ouvert laissait voir de nombreuses étoffes plus fines les une que les autres. Si la chambre de Levi était très propre, elle restait néanmoins plutôt vivante, des vêtements et des bijoux traînant ci et là. Celle d'Erwin était parfaitement rangée. Il n'avait jamais vu un lit aussi bien tiré, des vêtements aussi bien pliés et aucun bijoux n'étaient visibles, bien qu'il se doutait que son nouveau maître ne devait pas en porter souvent.

Alors qu'il était pris dans son observation, deux bras forts et dorés l'enlacèrent. Armin sourit et se laissa aller contre Erwin. Des lèvres gourmandes se posèrent sur sa gorge et un murmure lui parvint :

_Les cheveux attachés te vont bien. »

Erwin était plutôt avare en mots. Il lui arrivait de dire de belles choses mais avec parcimonie et ses compliments étaient toujours très rares. Il fallait donc les accepter gracieusement. Cependant, quand il faisait un de ces compliments, il atténuait toujours sa pensée, de peur de trop en exprimer. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui avait ébloui Erwin quand son frère était arrivé avec son esclave, ce fut ce visage dégagé, cette gorge gracile, cette peau claire et lumineuse enfin à sa portée. Il n'avait eu qu'un seul désir à partir de cet instant, l'embrasser. Il saisit délicatement le menton en pointe de son nouveau serviteur et porta ses lèvres aux siennes. Armin se laissa aller au baiser, si rares eux aussi avec cet homme de pouvoir, et quand ce dernier le conduisit vers sa couche, il le suivit sans protester.

 **OoOoO**

Levi venait tout juste de finir de se coiffer quand on frappa à sa porte. Il fit claquer un mot sur sa langue et la porte s'ouvrit. Deux gardes entrèrent et y laissèrent Eren, tout près du bassin au centre de ses appartements. Le jeune prince retint un petit sourire et quitta sa coiffeuse pour s'approcher de lui.

Le tueur de lion se tenait bien droit, pieds et poings liés, le menton haut et le regard féroce. Il ne portait qu'un simple pagne blanc, gracieusement offert par l'empereur. Ce serait à Levi de l'habiller à sa guise. En l'observant bien, il remarqua que sa peau dorée était rougie, presque à vif, très certainement à cause de la toilette réglementaire que recevait tout personnel arrivant à la villa de la famille royal. Les servantes avaient dû frotter très fort avec leur savon et leur brosse pour laisser de telles marques. Et pour peu que le gladiateur ait essayé de se débattre...

Eren plissa les yeux quand il reconnut ce gamin. Il avait tellement envie de l'étrangler et ce serait si facile avec une gorge aussi fine. Ce serait comme rompre le cou d'une biche. Briser une brindille. Écraser un insecte. Il détailla son regard calme, presque blasé, mais doux. Son visage semblait sans expression au premier abord. Mais il arrivait à déceler une pointe d'excitation au fond de ses pupilles claires et brillantes comme l'acier.

« Je te prierais de ne pas essayer de me tuer tout de suite. Des gardes sont toujours près de ma porte pour le moindre soucis, lui dit-il d'une voix posée, qui lui parut alors la plus hautaine du monde.

 __Connard..._

_Pardon ?

_ _Espèce de fumier, de fils de pute ! Va donc te faire crucifier, toi et toute ta putain de famille ! Je te maudis, toi, tes enfants et tes petits enfants ! Un jour, je me vengerais et je traînerais derrière moi ta carcasse quand je galoperais en direction d'Athènes !_ »

Alors que Eren continuait de l'insulter dans un grec très cru, Levi fit le tour de l'impluvium et le rejoignit. Aussitôt, l'esclave se mit sur ses gardes et leva les poings, agressif.

« _Tout d'abord_ , commença tranquillement Levi avec un petit accent latin mais dans un grec parfait, _pour aller à Athènes, il te faudra traverser la méditerranée, donc tu ne pourras pas galoper tout du long, il faudra mettre mon corps à l'eau. Sauf si tu veux rallonger ton voyage de plusieurs semaines._ »

Eren se figea dans son discours. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce morveux maîtrise sa propre langue.

« _Ensuite_ , continua le prince tout en le contournant et en l'observant sous toutes les coutures, _il faudra éviter de me tuer si tu veux partir d'ici. Sinon, tu seras toi-même crucifié et cela serait vraiment dommage._ »

Immobile, le grec le laissa lui tourner autour. Puis au moment propice et dans un acte purement enfantin et vengeur, il le poussa. Et le fit tomber dans le petit bassin au centre de la pièce.

Levi poussa un léger cri de surprise dans sa chute. Il y eu un grand fracas, l'eau éclaboussa partout et malgré lui, Eren eut un petit sourire satisfait, jusqu'au moment où les deux gardes qui l'avaient escorté débarquèrent dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, Levi leva les mains, trempé jusqu'aux os.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai glissé. »

Indécis, les deux gardes le regardèrent puis levèrent les yeux vers Eren qui se tenait toujours aussi droit. Il les défia du regard. S'il était capable de tuer un lion, il était capable de les étrangler, même enchaîné. Alors ils firent marche-arrière et les laissèrent seuls.

L'ancien gladiateur posa de nouveau son regard sur le prince qui n'avait pas bougé. Allongé dans l'eau d'une profondeur d'une vingtaine de centimètres, il... Il barbotait tranquillement ? Qu'il avait envie de lui retirer ce petit sourire narquois.

« C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud, souffla Levi en se relevant. Mais ce bassin n'est pas fait pour cela, tu sais ?

_Je sais, il récolte l'eau de pluie. »

Levi eut un sourire qui se voulait aimable et tendit la main pour qu'il l'aide à sortir de là. Eren observa la main tendue, la prit et le tira. Le sourire du prince s'élargit jusqu'à ce que l'esclave le lâche de nouveau et qu'il retombe dans l'eau.

« Bon... D'accord, je le mérite, j'imagine, grinça Levi en écartant ses cheveux humides qui formaient désormais un rideau devant ses yeux.

_Par ta faute, je suis toujours un esclave, ton esclave qui plus est ! Cracha finalement le grec.

_Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu sois mon esclave. » Soupira alors le prince en s'extirpant difficilement du bassin.

Sa longue toge blanche pesait lourd sur son corps chétif. Eren le regarda se diriger vers sa chambre. Il disparut derrière un voile blanc et retira sa toge trempée. De là où il était, l'ancien gladiateur ne le voyait pas et il s'approcha alors jusqu'à discerner sa silhouette.

« C'est mon père qui a décidé de cela sans me consulter. C'est une manière de nous punir tous les deux, fit Levi tout en ouvrant un coffre. Mais je vois cela comme une opportunité très intéressante. »

Il allait expliciter sa pensée quand, en se retournant, il trouva Eren tout près de lui et lâcha le vêtement qu'il tenait sous la surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne jusqu'ici. Il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il attende devant le bassin, qu'il boude dans son coin jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ait tout dévoilé de ses projets.

Face à son silence soudain, Eren prit le temps de l'observer. Ce corps n'était pas celui d'un enfant comme il avait pu se l'imaginer. C'était le corps d'un homme. D'un homme fin et gracile, certes. Mais c'était bien les attributs d'un homme adulte. Cependant, sa peau était aussi blanche et crémeuse que celle d'une femme. D'une vierge, aurait ajouté Ymir. Ses mains, ses poignets, ses chevilles et sa nuque étaient aussi délicats et semblaient tout aussi fragiles. Lui qui n'avait côtoyé que des hommes rudes, musclés, halés et forgés par le temps et les combats, il avait l'impression de rencontrer une nymphe.

« Te serais-tu baigné dans le lac de Carie ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Levi sortit enfin de sa stupeur et rougit violemment. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se souvenir de cette histoire. Hermaphrodite, enfant illégitime de Hermès et Aphrodite, se baignant dans le lac de Carie et s'unissant contre son gré à la naïade Salmacis. Depuis, chaque homme se plongeant dans ce lac se trouverait pourvu d'attributs féminins. Il avait toujours eu une fascination pour les mythes et les légendes grecques. Mais cette référence ne lui plaisait pas du tout. D'un geste agacé, il arracha le pagne des hanches de son vis-à-vis sans douceur et le jeta plus loin. Puis il détacha les chaînes qui lui reliaient les deux bras.

« Cela suffit. On a pas idée d'habiller mon esclave avec une telle horreur. »

Il se détourna du corps de bronze et ouvrit un second coffre. Il lui jeta une tunique rouge au visage et reprit le vêtement qu'il comptait mettre.

« Va t'habiller plus loin. »

Eren le tua d'un regard et quitta la chambre. Levi retint un soupir et posa une main sur son cœur qui battait si fort. Il en aurait fallu de peu pour qu'il se jette sur lui.

 **OoOoO**

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas si mal. » Souffla Levi en l'observant.

La tunique de couleur pourpre allait parfaitement à Eren. Elle lui arrivait mi-cuisse et serrait sa taille à l'aide d'une ceinture en cuir tressée. Il finissait de lacer ses sandales quand le prince l'avait rejoint, habillé d'une longue tunique blanche. Levi arqua alors un sourcil et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Par contre, ça, ça ne va pas. » Fit-il en détachant les chaînes qui entravaient ses chevilles.

Eren se laissa faire, l'avoir à genoux à ses pieds ne lui déplaisait pas. Surtout pas avec ses lèvres roses et rondes semblables à des pétales de rose. Le jeune homme se ressaisit et porta un regard suspicieux à ses mains fines et agiles qui s'empressaient d'enrouler correctement les longues et larges lanières de cuir brun autour de ses mollets.

« Tu vois ? Tu dois les croiser ainsi. C'est sensé monter jusqu'en dessous du genou. »

L'ancien gladiateur resta silencieux et Levi se releva enfin, sa tâche terminée.

« Nous allons faire un tour au marché avant de prendre le déjeuné. Tu as intérêt à bien te comporter. »

Eren leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un lourd soupir pour démontrer son mécontentement mais Levi se contenta d'un sourire en coin. Il le suivit alors dans le palais impérial et ils retrouvèrent le prince héritier en compagnie de son nouvel esclave. Levi les salua et les deux frères prirent la tête du petit groupe.

Le tueur de Lion prit le temps d'observer l'autre esclave qui marchait à ses côtés. Il était bien plus chétif et gracile que son maître, Erwin, mais bien moins que Levi. Armin avait précieusement rangé tous ses bijoux et apparats dans un petit coffre que lui avait cédé son nouveau maître et il avait remis une tunique en laine simple, beaucoup mieux adaptée à sa condition d'esclave. Mais à la surprise d'Eren, cet esclave avait les joues roses, un sourire aux lèvres et aucune trace de maltraitance, contrairement à ceux qu'ils purent croiser au marché.

Puis il porta son regard sur Levi. Sa tunique était échancrée dans le dos et lui laissait tout le loisir d'observer sa nuque d'ivoire. Il lui faisait penser alors au mythe de Pygmalion et de sa statue de marbre dont il s'était épris et à laquelle leur déesse Aphrodite avait donné la vie. Peut-être avait-elle recommencé en donnant vie à la statue d'un jeune éphèbe qui paradait désormais devant lui et dont il était à présent la propriété...

Il étouffa un soupir, un énième soupir de déception, de désillusion et de désapprobation. Même s'il était agréable de se balader sous le soleil de Rome, de porter un vêtement doux et qui ne le démangeait pas au moindre frottement, il était prisonnier, condamné à suivre le prince cadet comme un petit chien.

Quand il porta de nouveau son attention sur Levi, il regardait une échoppe de tissus précieux, aux motifs plus colorés les un que les autres. Erwin commençait à largement s'éloigner de lui, suivit de près par son esclave. Et ce fut pourquoi Eren fut le seul à voir cet homme étrangement encapuchonné frôler le jeune prince de très près et tenter de lui arracher le bracelet d'or qu'il portait au poignet.

Sa force retourna vivement Levi qui émit une plainte de douleur. Mais Eren sut immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait par retirer le bijou sans arracher la main de son porteur. Ce genre de bracelet était fait sur mesure et ne pouvait s'enlever sans un peu d'huile et de délicatesse. L'ancien gladiateur se jeta alors sur le voleur et le plaqua violemment au sol dans un nuage de poussière. L'homme emmena Levi dans sa chute mais le lâcha enfin. Les passants s'écartèrent alors subitement et observèrent la scène avec des yeux ronds. Erwin revint enfin sur ses pas et se précipita auprès de son petit frère.

« Levi, tu vas bien ?

_Oui, mentit le plus jeune en dissimulant son poignet rougi dans son dos. Je ne tombe jamais de très haut, tu sais ? » Tenta-t-il de plaisanter mais Erwin se relevait déjà, furieux.

Eren, qui plaquait toujours l'homme au sol, s'écarta rapidement quand le prince héritier s'approcha et releva le voleur de force. Il le prit par le col de sa cape et le souleva aisément.

« De quel droit oses-tu voler un prince ? » Gronda-t-il tandis que Armin aidait Levi à se lever.

Les quelques badauds regroupés autour d'eux émirent des exclamations stupéfaites et surprises.

« P-pardon, mon Seigneur ! Je... Je ne savais pas... », réussit à balbutier l'homme.

Eren était prêt à parier que ses sphincters ne tiendraient pas très longtemps. Si Erwin restait plus petits que lui et très certainement moins puissant, il n'en était pas moins impressionnant ainsi, fou de colère. Deux gardes ne tardèrent pas à arriver et à emmener l'homme qui suppliait les princes de lui pardonner. Erwin s'apaisa enfin et se tourna vers son frère.

« Rentrons. » Ordonna-t-il sèchement avant de tourner les talons, de nouveau suivi par Armin.

Levi poussa un soupir, s'attirant le regard sombre d'Eren sur lui et une fois à sa hauteur, expliqua rapidement :

_Mon frère n'a jamais été pour ces sorties en ville. Maintenant, il ne me laissera plus sortir sans être au moins accompagné de deux gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. »

Eren se contenta d'arquer un sourcil et resta silencieux durant tout le chemin du retour.

 **OoOoO**

Une fois dans ses appartements, Levi alla s'isoler dans sa chambre et assis à sa coiffeuse, se pencha sur son poignet. Il était bien entaillé. Le bracelet d'or qu'il portait semblait rond mais n'était en fait qu'un demi-cercle dont chaque bord lui était rentré dans la peau quand le voleur avait tiré dessus. C'était comme se couper légèrement avec une lame. Ce n'était pas très douloureux mais juste assez pour rendre ses yeux brillants.

Trop absorbé dans la contemplation de sa peau abîmée, Levi n'entendit pas Eren pénétrer dans sa chambre et s'approcher de lui. Ce fut seulement quand il essaya de retirer le bracelet et qu'un faible gémissement lui échappa, qu'il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul. Il le vit alors et se releva dans un bon.

« Sors de ma chambre, » lui ordonna-t-il, encore sous la surprise.

Mais son choc émotionnel ne s'arrangea pas quand on le poussa brusquement sur son lit. Il tenta de se défaire de la poigne de son esclave, mais sa puissance dépassait l'entendement. Il se sentit presque se liquéfier sur place quand une main brûlante remonta sa longue tunique sur ses cuisses et se glissa sous son genou droit. Elle releva ensuite sa jambe. D'instinct, il eut envie de faire de même avec la gauche et d'entourer la taille d'Eren entre ses cuisses. Mais le regard froid et hargneux du plus grand l'en dissuada.

Enfin, il comprit la manœuvre d'Eren quand ce dernier se redressa et observa son genou droit avec attention. Levi ne l'avait pas encore remarqué mais sa peau était ouverte et du sang gouttait le long de son tibia. Il n'avait même pas vu qu'il s'était blessé à cet endroit là lors de sa chute.

« Hum.., hésita-t-il en tentant de se relever derechef.

_Par Zeus, arrête de bouger. » Gronda soudainement l'ancien gladiateur.

Levi resserra subitement les cuisses, peut-être un peu à cause de la peur... Mais surtout à cause de l'excitation qu'il avait ressenti en entendant cette voix rauque et si basse. Eren se trouvait toujours au dessus de lui. Et il ne tarderait pas à avoir une érection s'il ne s'en allait pas immédiatement.

A son grand soulagement, Eren s'éloigna...

Pour mieux se rapprocher, s'agenouillant sur le matelas à ses côtés. Il prit son poignet meurtri entre ses mains et Levi remarqua à quel point elles étaient grandes et larges. Elles étaient aussi loin d'être douces. Sa peau abîmée par le temps et les épreuves râpait contre la sienne. Mais à son grand étonnement, ce fut avec une immense délicatesse qu'il commença à lui retirer son bracelet. Il déforma le cercle doré et quand le métal froid alla rencontrer ses plaies ouvertes, Levi ferma fort les yeux dans l'attente de la douleur. Mais rien ne vint.

Il rouvrit ses yeux orageux et les posa sur les mains d'Eren. Ses doigts faisaient rempart de chaque côté entre sa peau et le bracelet, pour éviter de le blesser d'avantage. Et il lui retira le bijou sans la moindre douleur.

« Merci... » Réussit-il à articuler en récupérant sa main.

Eren se releva sans plus de cérémonie et tourna les talons. Il grogna un « J'ai faim » audible et quitta la pièce. Levi resta encore quelques secondes étendu sur le dos, le genou relevé et le cœur battant la chamade, ses yeux vidés de toutes expressions fixés sur le plafond. Il réagit à peine quand Eren revint avec un linge humide et essuya son genou meurtri. Levi se contenta de le suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il aille s'asseoir à sa coiffeuse. Il s'accouda au meuble et posa son menton dans sa paume l'air à la fois ennuyé et impatient.

Mais... Que venait-il de se passer ?

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu !**

 **savage0potato1 :** Coucou, eh oui, Eren sera un personnage très fier et même un peu orgueilleux ! Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, non ? ;) Vous aurez l'occasion de savoir pourquoi un jour, peut-être.. Et il ne sera pas au bout de ses surprises concernant son sauveur, de quoi le remettre un peu à sa place ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review !

 **Kaishi-sensei :** Je suis ravie que cette idée te plaise, j'avoue adorer l'antiquité pour tout le potentiel érotique qu'elle m'inspire, mdr ! J'aime beaucoup toutes tes idées, quand est-ce que le premier chapitre sort ? Plus sérieusement, je ne peux pas te dire si tu es tombée juste parce que la suite et fin est encore un peu flou dans mon esprit. Mais tu as tapé juste sur un détail, c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir ! xD En tout cas, merci pour cette longue review qui m'a bien fait ire !

 **Lottie :** Hey, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est vrai que Levi est pas mal OOC.. Mais en partant du principe qu'il a grandi dans une famille aisée et qu'il n'a jamais eu a se battre contre des titans, je suis un peu parti du principe que sa personnalité serait légèrement différente. J'ai essayé de faire plus nuancé, mais vous aurez l'occasion de le voir un peu plus grognon à l'avenir, promis !

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Voici** **donc le troisième chapitre de cet fic ! Je suis très heureuse des retours que j'ai eu, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, de mettre une petite review, de follow ou de fav ! Je réponds à vos gentils commentaires à la fin.**

 **Merci aussi d'avoir cliquer à nouveau sur le lien et de continuer ce petit récit !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Eren ne le savait pas lui-même. Il avait agi sans réfléchir. Il ne voulait plus poser les yeux sur ce Levi qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Assis à sa coiffeuse, il prit le temps de se regarder. Il avait tellement changé... Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pu s'observer dans un vrai miroir ? Ses cheveux avaient poussés. Fut une époque où il n'aurait pas hésité à les couper très court. Mais à la manière dont ils retombaient sur son visage, il se sentait quelque peu consolé... Il était le portrait craché de sa mère, Carla. Il avait les mêmes grands yeux verts, ou bleus selon la luminosité, qui, quand ils vous fusillaient, pouvaient faire hésiter le plus courageux des hommes.

En poursuivant son observation, il nota sa peau rugueuse sur ses bas-joues et se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait bientôt se raser. Et il ne serait plus obligé de le faire à l'aveuglette ou de demander à Ymir. Il se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il aurait l'occasion de la revoir avant de se retourner vers son propriétaire. Levi l'observait en silence, toujours étendu sur le lit. Mais il s'était redressé sur ses coudes et semblait prêt à dire quelque chose. Il le détaillait de bas en haut, comme si... Comme si quoi ? Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

« Bon, quand est-ce qu'on mange, ici ? »

Quand il était encore gladiateur, leur repas se composait essentiellement de céréales, d'orge et de blé. Quitte à être un esclave, celui d'un prince qui plus est, il pouvait au moins prétendre à un repas plus copieux, non ? Levi sembla sortir de sa léthargie et se releva enfin.

« Suis moi, » lui ordonna-t-il avec ennui avant de quitter ses appartements.

 **OoOoO**

Deux jours plus tard, le prince n'en revenait toujours pas.

Levi n'avait jamais vu cela... Il aurait presque eu honte s'il n'y avait pas eu qu'Eren, Armin et lui dans la pièce ce midi-là. Si le petit blond finissait tranquillement de manger un fruit, Eren, quand à lui, continuait à engouffrer les plats les plus imposants. Il avalait sans distinction la viande, le pain, les pommes de terre ou bien encore les légumes, qu'ils soient cuits ou crus. Il ne prenait même pas le temps d'enlever les arêtes des poissons, ni les nerfs de la viande de bœuf. Il fit seulement une pause pour boire une grande coupe de vin et reprit son repas bien vite. Ses yeux se fermaient de bonheur quand sa langue rencontrait une nouvelle saveur ou qu'il retrouvait un goût qui lui avait manqué. Levi commençait à se demander combien de quantité de nourriture allait-il pouvoir encore avaler quand Armin se leva. Il avait terminé et ne tarda pas à rejoindre Erwin après un doux sourire envoyé au jeune prince.

Ce dernier retint un lourd soupire las et vint s'asseoir en face d'Eren. Il avait terminé de manger depuis longtemps. Il ne s'attardait jamais aux repas quand son père était présent. Il ne faisait que parler à Erwin et ne lui adressait pas un regard. Alors il picorait son assiette et filait à ses leçons. Mais ce jour-là, il devait attendre Eren qui, non content d'avoir exigé le même repas que son maître, mangeait pour tout un régiment de soldat.

« Ton appétit n'a-t-il donc aucune limite ? » S'enquerra finalement Levi en fixant l'angle de sa mâchoire claquer au rythme de sa mastication.

Au moins, il ne recracherait pas des morceaux entiers s'il devait vomir...

« C'est quoi ça ? Se contenta de demander Eren en levant un petit piment rouge.

_Cela vient de Gaule. Tu devrais éviter si tu n'es pas habituer car... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Eren avalait le piment. Il le croqua dans un petit bruit sonore et leva les yeux vers Levi. Ce dernier s'était figé, pinçant les lèvres d'amusement et d'appréhension mêlés. Comment le gladiateur allait-il réagir ? Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Eren pour devenir rouge, aussi rouge que son piment, et de haleter. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour recracher et il tira la langue. Il s'empara au plus vite de la carafe d'eau et voulut la boire d'une traite.

« Eren, non ! »

Levi se leva au plus vite et lui retira l'eau des mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bordel ? Rends moi ça ! »

Sa voix était à présent enrouée et des larmes menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux. Le prince prit un morceau de pain et lui fourra la mie dans la bouche.

« Mange ça à la place, espèce de crétin.. »

Le grec avala s'en discuter et Levi y enfourna toute la mie qu'il pouvait trouver. La sueur commençait à couler sur son front et ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouge. Il humidifia une serviette et lui passa sur le visage. Eren n'osa bouger et le fixa de ses grands yeux verts d'eau. Il essuya son front où quelques mèches de cheveux étaient collées à cause de la sueur. Puis il nettoya sa bouche où s'égarait miettes et sauces en tout genre.

« C'est du piment qui vient du sud de la Gaule, lui expliqua-t-il, ça pique beaucoup... Celui-là était juste là pour la décoration. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé te prévenir. »

Eren déglutit et esquissa un haussement d'épaule. Il n'avait l'air de rien mais il était troublé du ton doux du prince quand, juste avant, il lui avait parlé d'un ton sec et dur avant de fourrer ses doigts entre ses lèvres. Il aurait mérité qu'il le morde, tiens... Mais les gestes lents, presque tendres et maternant sur son visage l'apaisèrent plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé boire de l'eau ? S'interrogea-t-il finalement.

_L'eau t'aurait rafraîchit sur le moment mais le feu serait revenu encore plus fort. As-tu fini de manger ? »

Après cet incident, Eren n'avait de toute façon plus faim. Il se leva rapidement et surplomba Levi

de toute sa hauteur.

« Oui, on peut y aller, » marmonna-t-il.

 **OoOoO**

Si l'ennui avait l'air de faire désormais parti de sa vie, Eren ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. Bien qu'il était à présent son esclave, Levi ne lui demandait rien à part de le suivre partout où il allait. Il le suivait dans chaque pièce de la villa, dans les ruelles de Rome où le prince s'habillait sobrement pour passer inaperçu, au bord du Tibre, au forum ou même à l'amphithéâtre pour voir quelques représentations.

Il n'y avait qu'à ses leçons et cours que le prince lui demandait de rester sagement dans ses appartements. Évidemment, les portes étaient bien gardée par deux, parfois même trois, soldats armés de lances et d'épées. Il n'avait aucun moyen de filer à la romaine. Mais cela ne le dérangeait guère pour l'instant. L'ancien gladiateur y voyait plutôt un moyen de se reposer avant de prendre la fuite. Viendrait un moment où il pourrait s'enfuir, il en était certain. Il suffisait simplement d'attendre que les gardes qui le surveillaient et Levi baissent leur garde. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps...

Et si le prince ne semblait pas attaché à lui rendre la vie dur, il ne s'attendait vraiment à ce que ce dernier lui fasse une tel proposition un jour...

C'était un soir alors qu'ils revenaient de dîner. Eren avait encore mangé l'équivalent de deux semaines de repas pour Levi. Il le savait car il voyait les plats du prince repartir en cuisine quasiment intacte. Il allait partir à sa chambre pour digérer dans le calme quand Levi l'interpella et lui demanda de l'attendre.

« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, Eren, » avait-il finalement lâché alors qu'ils étaient dans la pièce centrale de ses appartements.

Debout et droit comme un i, Eren le regarda s'approcher et croiser les bras. Il avait cet air distant qu'il prenait toujours en compagnie de son père. Le plus grand avait bien remarqué son petit jeu. Il croisait les bras et se tenait bien droit, comme pour essayer de se grandir, et affichait l'air le plus froid qu'il possédait. Cela impressionnait bon nombres d'esclaves et de serviteurs, peu désireux de contrarier leur prince. Mais il en fallait plus pour intimider Eren.

Il imita sa pose et gonfla le torse, prêt à refuser n'importe quel offre.

Il s'attendait presque à une demande de prostitution pour les riches épouses de la ville, pour quelques alliances qu'il soit. Ou bien encore pour le prince lui-même, parce qu'il avait remarqué depuis longtemps les regards insistants qu'il lui laissait. Et il était prêt à lui faire regretter la moindre sollicitation sexuelle.

Comme il s'y attendait, le prince hésita. Son regard se perdit dans le vague quelques instants avant de revenir vers lui avec une légère appréhension. Le visage d'Eren ne se détendit pas d'un iota et Levi recula d'un pas, par sécurité se dit le gladiateur, mais simplement pour soutenir son regard sans avoir la tête trop penchée en arrière. Le silence se prolongea et Eren sentit l'agacement le posséder avec plus de force. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Levi se jeta à l'eau.

« Je pourrais te libérer. En échange d'un service de ta part. »

Il s'en doutait. Il avait bien quelque chose de honteux à lui faire faire. Mais il ne serait pas dupe au point d'accepter. Il savait, tout au fond de lui, que le prince ne le libérerai pas, même s'il donnait sa vie pour lui. Mais Eren avait toujours été curieux. Alors il le laissa poursuivre. Avec qui voulait-il qu'il couche ? A moins qu'il souhaitait le voir tuer quelqu'un ? C'était aussi probable.

« Je voudrais... Enfin, j'aimerais que tu m'apprennes l'art du combat. »

Eren resta immobile quelques secondes et Levi crut un instant qu'il allait accepter sans rechigner. Mais son esclave éclata finalement d'un rire moqueur et assassin avant de retrouver son calme aussitôt. Cela avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Mais le jeune prince ne se démonta pas. Il soutint son regard quand les yeux d'Eren se posèrent à nouveau sur lui.

« Et pourquoi je ferais cela ? Je ne doute pas un instant qu'une fois que je t'aurais tout appris, tu ne tiendras pas ta promesse. Et sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as rien d'un combattant. »

Levi fronça dangereusement les sourcils mais Eren continua, un sourire tordu aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de demander à ton cher papa ? Je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de te voir autrement que le nez dans un parchemin. Ou à ton frère ? Ils seront mieux placés que moi pour t'aider. »

Il crachait chaque mots avec une telle colère... Non, c'était bien plus fort que cela. Cela ressemblait bien plus à de la haine. De la haine pure et simple pour sa famille. Mais l'expression faciale de Levi commença tout doucement à se rapprocher de la sienne. S'il était vexé de la réponse d'Eren, l'humiliation de ce rejet s'ajoutait aux refus de son propre père et d'Erwin.

Bien sur qu'il était allé les voir en premier. Et si son géniteur n'avait eu qu'un mouvement d'épaule dédaigneux en prétextant ne pas avoir le temps de lui trouver un précepteur, Erwin avait manqué de se mettre dans une colère noir. Il était impensable pour le blond que son petit frère se retrouve à se battre à mains nues ou avec une arme.

Eren avait été son dernier espoir mais visiblement, le brun ne lui serait d'aucune aide.

« Je tiens toujours mes promesses, tenta-t-il pourtant.

_Je n'y crois pas un mot. Tu es comme tous les habitants de ce palais, que dis-je, de cette foutue citée. Un menteur et un profiteur. Votre peuple connaîtra bientôt la colère des dieux, » le menaça Eren en enfonçant son doigt dans son torse.

Levi recula encore d'un pas. Il pensait avoir finalement amadouer quelque peu l'étalon sauvage qui lui servait d'esclave. Mais c'était se fourvoyer que de croire qu'un lit confortable et des repas copieux adouciraient le tueur de Lions.

Il nota son bassin qui servait à recueillir l'eau de pluie derrière le gladiateur. Et il se souvint de leur première rencontre à ce même endroit, il y a de cela deux semaines. Il retint un pauvre sourire de prendre possession de ses lèvres et baissa la tête pour ne pas se trahir.

« Si tu le prends ainsi... » Murmura-t-il d'un air peiné.

Il vit exactement le moment où Eren se figea de surprise. S'attendait-il à ce qu'il réplique avec véhémence ? Qu'il fasse un scandale digne d'un prince ? Ou croyait-il réellement qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer pour si peu ? N'empêche qu'il fit un pas en avant et à l'instant où son poids bascula sur la gauche, Levi fonça. Il le poussa de son épaule droite et le fit tomber à l'eau.

Eren parut surpris sur l'instant mais il se ressaisit bien vite car il attrapa par le poignet et l'attira avec lui dans sa chute. Levi se redressa aussi vite qu'il le put mais son esclave le tenait fermement. Eren saisit son second bras et l'empêcha aisément de se débattre. Il se redressa en position assise et même ainsi, le prince à cheval sur ses cuisses, il le dépassait d'une demi-tête.

Il vit Levi déglutir et tenter une dernière fois de ramener ses bras à lui. Mais il était trop frêle, comme un chaton qui tient tout juste sur ses pattes. Malgré le fait que le prince gardait un air presque encore blasé sur son visage de nacre, ses yeux s'était légèrement arrondis de peur. L'ancien gladiateur avait bien remarqué qu'il tentait de dissimuler sa panique et c'en était que plus jouissif.

« Tu crois jouer à quoi, là ? Gronda Eren.

_Puisque tu le prends comme ça, tu resteras à jamais mon esclave, répliqua Levi avec hargne. Je suis encore ton propriétaire et si je le désire, je peux faire de toi un eunuque aussi docile qu'un agneau. »

Eren s'esclaffa et le renversa dans l'eau, lui plongeant la tête sous l'eau avant de la ressortir pour ne pas le noyer, pas tout de suite.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça », lui susurra-t-il alors que Levi tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Il le plongea à nouveau dans l'eau, sa main sur sa gorge si fine. Une pression et il lui romprait le cou... C'était presque tentant... Aussi tentant que ses cuisses si douces qui se cognaient contre ses hanches tandis qu'il se débattait. Il le ressortit de l'eau et approcha son visage pâle du sien.

« Alors, j'attends, mon prince ? » Lui murmura-t-il.

Levi lui cracha de l'eau dans l'œil et tenta de griffer son visage. Un chaton en furie. Mais au lieu d'énerver davantage Eren, cela le fit rire. Au moins, ce prince ne manquait pas de répondant. Il ne risquerait pas d'aller pleurer dans les jupes de son frère, Eren le savait. Il le lâcha finalement et se redressa, une lourde érection entre les jambes. Levi posa les yeux dessus et sentit le sang affluer encore plus sous ses pommettes.

« C'est ta faute, expliqua Eren en suivant son regard. Il ne fallait pas t'agiter sous moi ainsi. »

Sans aucune pudeur, il retira ses vêtements et contourna le petit bassin. Levi eut tout le loisir de le suivre du regard, ses yeux s'attardant ci et là sur les cicatrices qui ornaient son corps d'athlète. Mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, lui jeta un dernier regard.

« N'as-tu pas un cours de philosophie ce soir ? »

Son ton était presque aimable et Levi se demanda un instant si leur dispute avait vraiment eu lieu. Mais il se releva prestement, s'extirpa de l'impluvium et rejoignit à son tour sa propre chambre.

 **OoOoO**

« Tu étais en retard, Levi. Cela ne te ressemble pas. »

Le susnommé releva un regard perçant vers son professeur de philosophie et s'adoucit.

« Professeur Pixis... Je m'en excuse, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. »

Il pensait avoir rejoint le cours sans se faire remarquer mais c'était sans compter sur Pixis Dot et sa vision à 360 degrés. Le cours venait de se terminer. La classe était quasiment vide et Levi finissait de ranger sa tablette et son stylet dans une pochette en tissu qui lui servait de sac, ou plutôt de fourre-tout. Tout ce qu'il trouvait d'intéressant, pierres, plantes, parchemins, il l'y rangeait pour mieux l'étudier le soir même. Il n'était jamais désaltéré de sa soif de connaissance.

« J'ai entendu dire par ton frère que tu avais un nouvel esclave. C'est lui qui te fait arriver en retard ? »

Levi aurait bien répondu oui mais il connaissait l'influence que Pixis pouvait avoir sur son frère, ou même sur son père. Il ne voulait pas risquer la tête d'Eren par pur mesquinerie. Même si c'était vraiment sa faute s'il était en retard...

« Oh non, il me sert très bien. »

Mensonge.

« Il est très calme.. »

Mensonge.

« Et il fait très attention à ne pas m'embêter. »

Mensonge.

« Tant mieux, murmura son professeur. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il déconcentre mon meilleur élève. »

Tout en disant cela, il cala sa main sèche derrière son crâne et son pouce se perdit derrière l'oreille du jeune prince. Levi empêcha un frisson de dégoût de le parcourir et tenta un sourire crispé. La salle était à présent vide. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et aucun bruit ne leur parvenait depuis l'extérieur. La place publique était elle aussi vide à cette heure. Ils étaient seuls.

Un sourire étira la moustache du plus âgée et sa main glissa sur sa gorge. Deux heures plus tôt, c'était la main d'Eren qui s'y trouvait. Et Levi aurait préféré que ce soit encore le cas.

 **OoOoO**

« Eren, tu es là ? »

L'interpellé releva la tête vers Armin qui venait de pénétrer dans les appartements du prince. Debout près de la porte et raide comme un piquet, il n'osait pas faire un pas de plus, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu sa place ici. L'ancien gladiateur se leva de son lit et s'approcha.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes.

Il vit le blondinet hésiter, se gratter la joue d'embarras et garder les yeux fixer sur ses pieds.

« Eh bien, je voulais savoir si... Tout ce passait bien avec Maître Levi.. Je sais que parfois, il n'est pas si facile à vivre... Et dans ta condition...

_Tout ce passe très bien tant qu'il n'attend rien de moi. Je ne suis pas son gentil chien-chien qui obéira à chacun de ses ordres... »

Armin voulut clairement répliquer mais n'osa finalement pas. Il continuait de regarder le sol, en position de soumis, avant de murmurer :

_La cohabitation pourrait être plus simple si... Eh bien... Si tu y mettais du tien... Tu vois ? »

Eren croisa les bras.

« Comment ça ?

_Maître Levi peut être un très bon maître, même s'il n'en a pas envie ! J'ai bien vu déjà qu'il faisait attention à toi ! »

D'abord décontenancé par son éclat de voix, le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » Grogna-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

Mais après leur accro de tout à l'heure et son dîner qui commençait à lui peser sur l'estomac, il était trop fatigué pour y mettre autant de hargne qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« J'entends que beaucoup d'esclaves vont envier ta place. La moindre des choses est de remercier ton maître comme il se doit. Surtout après qu'il t'ait sauvé la vie dans l'arène. »

Eren se renfrogna davantage. Il avait une énorme dette envers le prince. Et il se doutait bien que la nourriture et la literie auxquelles il avait le droit n'étaient pas données à n'importe quel esclave... Il avait bien vu que la ration d'Armin et de tous les autres esclaves était bien moins importante, ni aussi alléchante. Et son lit était si douillet à côté des paillasses qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Il poussa un long soupire.

« Je ne lui ai rien demandé.

_Je le sais bien. Et je suis sûr qu'il ne te demande rien en échange. Mais peut-être... Que tu pourrais faire certaines choses pour lui... Juste pour lui faire plaisir.

_Tss. Dis toujours. Mais je ne te promets pas que je les ferais, » marmonna-t-il d'un air boudeur, presque enfantin.

Armin vit clairement la mauvaise foi briller dans les yeux d'Eren mais il ne put contenir un sourire ravi d'étirer ses lèvres. Il savait que tout débat n'était pas stérile avec lui.

 **OoOoO**

Eren fut légèrement réveillé par le retour du prince. Il poussa un lourd grognement et se tourna, dos à la porte qui donnait sur la pièce principale des appartement de Levi. Il entendit vaguement les pas mal assurés du jeune homme derrière lui ralentir devant son entrée. Levi devait vérifier s'il dormait toujours. Et pour être aussi assommé de la sorte, Eren conclut qu'il devait être très tard dans la nuit. Il ne se posa pas plus de question quand il sentit le prince faire demi-tour, le souffle court, légèrement entrecoupé par il ne savait quoi. Ce n'était pas son problème de toute façon, ce lit était trop confortable. Peut-être que le prince était sorti après son cours. Oui, très certainement. Peut-être était-il ivre après tout.. Il était majeur, non ? S'il n'avait pas été aussi proche du sommeil, Eren se serait levé, juste pour se moquer de lui. Mais déjà, les bras de Morphée l'accueillaient et il sombra.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu !**

 **fairy-piece31 :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Il est vrai que ma version de Levi est complètement différentes de celle du manga et des autres fictions que j'ai pu lire. Mais vu que je vais beaucoup sur Tumblr, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup de fan art de Levi-uke et cette image de lui s'est finalement bien incrusté dans ma tête. Et sans prendre en compte son caractère, je trouve que ce rôle lui va bien. Pour ce qui est du corps de lâche, évidemment, c'est normal, lol ! Cela va servir a l'histoire mais t'en fait pas, ça l'empêchera pas de botter des culs ! (Ou pas ?) J'essaierais de garder un rythme rapide, faut dire aussi que j'ai des horaires de boulots qui vont beaucoup varier. Alors j'espère continuer à être inspirer !_

 **Kalane :** _Eh oui, tu t'imagines bien, en effet ! Contente que le contexte te plaise, merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter !_

 **Myrtille :** _D'abord, ton pseudo est très chou ! Ensuite, j'espère être à la hauteur pour cette fic, et j'espère aussi retranscrire tout l'amour que j'ai pour l'antiquité greco-romaine ! Merci d'avoir mis une review !_

 **Kaishi-sensei :** _Hé hé hé ! On commence pas à menacer sinon je sévis ! Et vu que je ne suis pas pour la violence gratuite, ce seront les personnages qui prendront, voila ! T'es prévenue ! Et si tout le monde est sage, il y aura plein de lemon/lime. En tout cas, merci pour ta review qui m'a bien fait rire ! Et j'espère ne pas tarder à poster la suite !_

 **kiumi :** _Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir !_

 **Coralie :** _Merci à toi aussi pour ta review et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite !_

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Et merci d'avoir pris une minute pour commenter, même si cela ne vous parait pas beaucoup, c'est un peu mon moteur, ce qui me pousse à bien travailler ! J'espère ne pas mettre trop de temps à poster la suite !**

 **Bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Voici** **donc le quatrième chapitre de cet fic ! Merci beaucoup pour tout vos retour ! Et je suis désolé du temps que j'ai pris, il manque trop de touches à mon clavier... Mon ordi a failli passer par la fenêtre ! Mais j'ai trouvé une solution, et en espérant que cela tienne, je vais me dépêcher d'écrire la suite ! Je réponds à vos gentils commentaires à la fin.**

 **Merci aussi d'avoir cliquer à nouveau sur le lien et de continuer ce petit récit !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine s'était écoulée et la routine commençait à épuiser Eren. Il tournait en rond tel un lion en cage. Ce que lui avait dit Armin résonnait encore dans son esprit et il ne savait pas encore quoi en faire. Devait-il accepter la proposition du prince ? L'ignorer ? Ou se contenter de lui faire plaisir – d'essayer du moins – en faisant tout ce que l'esclave blond lui avait dit de faire ?

Comme Eren était un homme de contradictions, et complètement imprévisible, il préféra ignorer Levi pendant les trois premiers jours qui avait suivi. Il se contentait de rester dans sa chambre, l'air désagréable, jusqu'à ce que le prince s'en aille. Puis il sortait de sa chambre pour directement arriver dans la pièce principale de ses appartements, c'est-à-dire _l'atrium_. De cette grande pièce ouverte au plafond, il avait accès à toutes les pièces.

Il avait pris alors le temps d'observer son environnement. Sa chambre donnait sur le côté long de l'impluvium. De l'autre côté du petit bassin, face à lui, de grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer l'air frais et le soleil timide du matin. Sur sa droite, la chambre du prince, vide à cette heure. Il y faisait toujours une petite visite pendant que son propriétaire était parti déjeuner. Il n'avait que quelque pas à faire pour arriver à une porte deux fois plus larges que la sienne, isolée par de longs voiles blancs qui caressaient le sol au rythme du vent.

Dans le coin à gauche de la chambre, le lit trônait sous une fenêtre, les draps soigneusement pliés et les nombreux coussins colorés parfaitement rangés. D'autres voiles entouraient le lit, le protégeant de quelques piqûres d'insectes et Eren songeant à en demander pour sa chambre. A l'opposé, se trouvait la coiffeuse du prince, encadrée par deux autres fenêtres. Eren avait pris l'habitude de trifouiller dans les bijoux et les parures du prince. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en porter. Mais il n'était de toute façon jamais convié aux banquets où se rendait Levi. Et face à l'encadrement de la porte où il se trouvait encore, le bureau du prince croulait sous les parchemins et les tablettes de cire. Une délicieuse odeur sucrée s'en dégageait.

En fouillant, Eren avait découvert un petit coffret en bois sculpté. Trop curieux, il l'avait ouvert pour y découvrir plein de petites merveilles. Il avait passé la matinée à admirer une libellule prise au piège dans de l'ambre, une fleur de narcisse séchée, une pierre dont la seconde moitié était recouvertes de cristaux violets et ce qui l'avait le plus intrigué, une boucle d'oreille. De femme. Elle paraissait ancienne, légèrement abîmé par le temps. Mais ce qui dérangea Eren, ce fut de reconnaître la provenance de ce minuscule objet. Elle était grecque. Si elle avait appartenu à quelqu'un avant, c'était à une femme venant de Grèce.

En or, elle était tombante. Large comme une pièce de monnaie, elle était orné d'un œuf de lapis-lazuli où un O était gravé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Eren s'était redressé d'un bon et s'était tourné vers Levi. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé. Cela ne servait à rien de trouver une excuse. Il avait été pris en flagrant délit de fouinage.

« A qui appartenait cette boucle d'oreille ? » Demanda-t-il plutôt, avec une certaine hargne.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait réellement le droit de se mettre en colère. Peut-être que Levi avait trouvé le bijou par terre, comme le reste de ses trésors. Mais peut-être aussi l'avait-il arraché à une femme de son pays avant de faire d'elle une esclave. Rien n'était moins sûr. Comme le prince restait interdit et silencieux, il reposa sa question.

Cela eut le mérite de faire avancer le prince dans sa direction et Eren s'était tendu. Levi se contenta de tendre la main.

« Rends la moi, s'il te plaît. »

Son ton était étrangement neutre, comme si la vue de cette simple boucle annihilait la moindre parcelle de sa personnalité.

« Réponds moi d'abord.

_C'était à ma mère. »

Sa voix était à présent froide comme les murs blancs de sa chambre. Eren le fixa quelques seconde avant de regarder le bijou de plus prêt. Il était persuadé d'avoir vu ce modèle nulle part ailleurs que chez lui. Se pourrait-il que Levi soit... ?

« Où est-elle à présent ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

_Elle est morte. »

Eren sursauta et lâcha le bijou, décontenancé. Levi le rattrapa de justesse et le rangea au plus vite. Le grec le suivit du regard et posa une nouvelle question :

_Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Il vit clairement les épaules et la nuque dénudée du prince se tendre. Il ne se retourna pas vers lui et murmura :

_Une maladie. Quand les gardes sont arrivés, elle ne respirait plus depuis une semaine...

_Et aucune servante n'est passé avant ? »

Levi se tourna enfin vers lui, le visage crispé.

« Les prostituées n'ont pas de servante. »

 **OoOoO**

Eren fixait le thé qui infusait dans un large bol en terre cuite. Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Levi lui avait révélé être le fils d'une prostituée. Enlevée en Grèce elle aussi, elle avait été l'esclave favorite de l'empereur à l'époque, dont la première femme était morte depuis quelques années après avoir donné la vie à son premier fils.

Il était tombé éperdument amoureux de cette beauté grecque aux longs cheveux noirs comme le charbon et aux yeux bleus orageux. Il ne cessait de la couvrir de cadeaux, de bijoux et de vêtements soyeux, sans jamais la montrer au grand public. Il voulait garder sa merveille pour lui. Ainsi, il lui avait interdit de coucher avec d'autres hommes. Elle était à lui.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'elle donna naissance à Levi. Mais de peur de voir son enfant assassiné à un moment ou un autre, les bâtards n'étant jamais longtemps en sécurité, elle avait quitté Rome pour une autre ville au début de sa grossesse. Pour subvenir à leurs besoin, elle se prostitua pendant cinq ans avant d'être retrouvée, décédée depuis plusieurs jours.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, l'empereur n'avait pas tué l'enfant dont la maigreur et la petite taille résultaient de sa sous-alimentation. Ses grands yeux clairs lui rappelaient trop Kuchel et ses cheveux étaient tout aussi noirs et soyeux. Alors il l'avait gardé, comme on garde un chaton errant. Levi avait quitté leur petit appartement sans un regard en arrière mais serrant dans sa petite menotte la boucle d'oreille préférée de sa mère.

C'était celle qu'elle portait quand elle avait été enlevée. Elle en avait perdu une dans la débâcle mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait jeté l'autre. Quelque fois, Levi la surprenait en train de pleurer en fixant la pleine lune, tenant le bijou contre son cœur. Elle fredonnait une douce mélodie, la même qu'elle lui chantait pour qu'il s'endorme. Mais à ce jour, il était incapable de se souvenir des paroles.

Eren avait bu chacune de ses paroles alors que le prince lui expliquait toute l'histoire. Il lui avait ensuite demandé de ne plus fouiller dans ses affaires et l'esclave avait quitté la chambre. Cela faisait quatre jours et depuis quatre jours, il s'évertuait à suivre les instructions d'Armin à la lettre. Il lui apportait une infusion le matin. Les mélanges de plantes étaient cueillis et préparés par les servantes. Il ajoutait de l'eau bouillante, une cuillère de miel, et apportait le bol au prince pour son réveil.

Il le déposa sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour qu'il refroidisse et posa son regard sur la silhouette encore endormie, étendu sur le côté. Levi avait été très surpris les deux premières fois et il espérait qu'il n'allait pas enfin poser les questions qui semblaient le tarauder. Eren n'avait pas envie d'expliquer son changement de comportement. Il n'avait pas à se justifier. De toute façon, il ne saurait l'expliquer lui-même...

Tout en fixant l'endormi, il se rappela qu'il faudrait qu'il recommence avec une autre infusion le soir, avant que le prince ne se couche. Il avait remarqué qu'il avait souvent le sommeil agité et Armin lui avait confié que cela l'aidait à mieux dormir. La veille, Eren avait oublié de lui en apporter une mais le prince semblait dormir comme un bien heureux. Contrairement à bon nombre de gladiateur qu'il avait connu, il ne ronflait pas. Si le silence avait paru étrange à Eren les premières nuits, il s'y était rapidement habitué.

Alors qu'il allait doucement secouer son épaule, le soleil qui venait caresser son visage ne semblant pas le réveiller assez rapidement, Eren se figea. A l'instant, le corps du prince venait de se tendre et un drôle de gémissement venait de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Eren se pencha vers lui avec une curiosité malsaine et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque quand le prince roula subitement sur le dos. Il émit un nouveau gémissement misérable qu'il identifia comme une plainte. Levi devait faire un cauchemar.

Il s'agita encore, un faible non se mêlant à ses geignements. Eren hésita. Devait-il le réveiller ? Ou tenter de le rassurer sans le faire sortir de son rêve ? Lequel serait le moins bizarre venant de sa part ? A coup sûr, il devrait le réveiller à coups de pieds pour être à peu prêt cohérent. Mais la détresse qu'il lisait sur ses traits fins le désarmait. Il s'assit près du corps secoué de spasmes. Le corps du plus petit commençait à se couvrir d'une file pellicule de sueur et Eren tira doucement le drap. L'air frais de la pièce sembla l'aider à mieux respirer mais ses lamentations ne diminuèrent pas.

Alors le plus délicatement possible, il glissa ses doigts sur son visage et écarta les mèches noires qui collaient à son front. Cela dans une caresse douce et réconfortante. Eren avait envie de se gifler et de quitter la pièce sur le chant. Mais il fut surpris de constater que le corps de Levi était gelé. Il avait des sueurs froides. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien effrayer un prince à ce point ? Il continua ses caresses et lui murmura quelques paroles sur un ton très doux. Mais pour éviter d'être surpris ainsi et compris par n'importe qui, il chuchota dans sa langue maternelle.

Levi sembla s'apaiser et murmura son prénom. Eren crut un instant qu'il s'était réveillé mais il resta allongé, les paupières closes. Il laissa son regard glisser sur son corps découvert. Il était nu sous le draps fin et seul ses mollets en étaient encore recouverts. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait poursuivit ses effleurements sur son visage et un nouveau gémissement, bien différent, échappa au prince.

« Eren... » Insista-t-il, au beau milieu de son cauchemar devenu rêve.

Le susnommé le vit se cambrer et se tendre dans une requête silencieusement. La peau sous sa paume s'échauffa et il put clairement regarder le corps à ses côtés se réveiller au désir. Il ne put retenir le sourire en coin qui prit place sur son visage et s'étendit un peu plus à ses côtés, répondant à l'appel du prince. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui susurra :

« Je suis là. »

Un grand frisson parcourut le corps alangui et Eren fut même étonné que cela ne le réveille pas finalement. Mais les yeux de Levi restèrent clos tandis que tout son corps se tendait vers la chaleur du sien. Il le vit clairement remuer des hanches et glissa sa jambe dénudée par sa courte tunique entre ses cuisses. Son bras se referma autour de sa taille et le rapprocha. Quand il y eut assez de contact, ce fut avec une grande délectation qu'Eren vit Levi, en plein rêve érotique, se frotter contre sa jambe. Ses cuisses tressautaient de temps en temps et se crispaient autour de la sienne. Leurs peaux étaient à présent brûlantes et Eren ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de lui écarter les jambes et de prendre possession de son corps offert.

Une humidité nouvelle s'étala sur sa cuisse et glissa lentement jusqu'à son genoux . Il se pressa davantage contre l'entrejambe du prince. Bien vite, les plaintes se transformèrent en soupirs lascifs. Et enfin, alors que son corps s'arquaient de plus en plus, un lourd gémissement sortit de la gorge de Levi. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour tomber directement dans les yeux bleu outremer d'Eren. Il aurait juré qu'ils étaient verts. Mais à peine eut-il fait ce constat que l'extase le faucha et un gémissement un peu plus aiguë lui échappa.

Il se libéra en de longs jets brûlants et s'accrocha par réflexe à la solide épaule près de lui. Eren eut un sourire de loup et murmura d'une voix basse et grondante d'excitation :

_Si tu me racontes ton rêve, j'accepte de t'entraîner. »

Levi papillonna des yeux avant de se redresser avec violence, le souffle encore court et les yeux effarés. Son corps était moite et sa propre semence collait entre ses cuisses. Il ferma fort les yeux avant de les ouvrir à nouveau, puis il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Le temps de comprendre où il était, il rougit furieusement et attira le drap à lui pour se cacher.

« Mais bon sang, à quoi tu joues ? » S'écria-t-il, les joues rouges de gêne.

Eren ne tint plus et éclata d'un rire clair et, Levi nota malgré sa honte, très enfantin. Le visage ainsi détendu et rieur, il faisait d'un coup beaucoup plus jeune. Levi continua de le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé de rire. Il attendait visiblement une réponse à sa question et Eren se redressa sur ses coudes.

« Tu avais l'air de faire un cauchemar alors je suis venu te réconforter, ronronna-t-il, souriant toujours comme un idiot. Puis tu t'es mis à te frotter contre moi comme une chatte en chaleur... »

Son timbre de voix devint plus grave, plus sombre, alors que toute trace d'hilarité disparaissait pour laisser seulement place à l'excitation. Levi avait déjà vu ce regard flamboyant. Il avait le même avant chaque entraînement, avant chaque combat, quand il était encore gladiateur. Eren lui saisit alors le poignet et l'incita à se recoucher. La panique envahit le prince et il se releva sans demander son reste, emportant le drap avec lui pour cacher son corps nu. Il n'avait pas souvent eu aussi honte...

« Allez, racontes moi, supplia soudainement Eren, une moue contrariée sur le visage.

_Jamais de la vie.

_Je sais déjà que tu rêvais de moi. Tu n'as cessé de m'appeler. »

Levi sentit son sang quitter tout son visage. Rapidement, ses lèvres devinrent aussi blanches que sa peau et Eren s'inquiéta de le voir défaillir. Mais le prince se reprit et se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance.

« Si je te raconte tout dans les moindres détails, tu vas te croire tout permis. Rappelle toi que tu es mon esclave. » Termina-t-il sur un ton dur.

Mais beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Car déjà, Eren bondissait sur ses pieds et s'approchait de lui d'une démarche féline, presque sauvage.

« Je ne suis pas, et je ne serais jamais, ton putain d'esclave ! » S'exclama-t-il en lui saisissant le bras.

Il le projeta aisément sur son matelas et le surplomba de son corps épais et musculeux. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et Levi se demanda pendant un instant si Jupiter n'avait pas eu, encore une fois, un enfant avec une humaine...

« Eren... » Tenta-t-il de l'apaiser.

Mais Eren ne l'écoutait déjà plus et fondit sur sa gorge. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur la fine peau de sa gorge offerte et Levi, impuissant, s'arqua contre lui. Des dents vinrent maltraiter la peau prisonnière et une douleur perçante lui électrifia tout le corps avant de se diriger dans son bas-ventre pour y diffuser une douce chaleur.

Quand une marque violacée bien connu apparut sur le cou gracile du prince, Eren se releva, laissant le jeune homme pantelant et haletant sur son lit. A moitié couvert du drap blanc et fin, il était un réel appel à la débauche et à la luxure. Eren, quand à lui, avait tout d'un animal sauvage. Les cheveux en désordre, une mèche brune retombait entre ses deux yeux à l'iris si verte, à présent. Il avait les dents serrés, comme prêt à mordre à nouveau et tout son corps frissonnait d'une excitation de plus en plus grande.

Il tourna finalement les talons et marmonna avant de sortir :

_On commence l'entraînement demain, à l'aube. Ne sois pas en retard. »

Et il s'isola dans sa chambre tout le reste de la journée.

 **OoOoO**

Ymir sortit des souterrains en s'étirant. Le soleil se levait à peine et elle avait bien besoin de courir. Et rien de mieux que d'aller courir en rond dans l'arène. Rien pour la distraire, rien pour lui indiquer la distance parcouru. Juste le soleil se levant et inondant le lieu de sa lumière orangée. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à elle, les autres gladiateurs préférant dormir de tout leur saoul le plus longtemps possible. Elle s'attendait donc à être seule. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Eren et le prince Levi en personne au milieu de l'arène.

A s'entraîner ensemble.

Elle se frotta les yeux, se pinça et quand elle fut sûre de ne pas rêver, s'avança sur la terre sableuse. Levi fut le premier à la remarquer. Il portait une tunique légère faite pour le sport, tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'être un prince pour en posséder, et il semblait littéralement au bout de sa vie. Plusieurs outils étaient éparpillés autour de lui : des disques de différents poids, des javelots, des haltères... Et il avait autour des mains et des poignets des bandelettes de cuir d'enroulées. Très certainement pour la boxe, appelée aussi le pugilat. Elle espérait presque voir le sol mouillé et donner de la boue pour les voir s'entraîner au Pancrace. Mais il n'en restait que des traces légèrement humides, le soleil ayant déjà fait tout sécher, y compris la terre qui recouvrait leurs jambes.

Mais elle se reprit bien vite et s'inclina devant Levi.

« Mon prince...

_Arrête de faire ta lèche-cul, j'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant, grinça Eren. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle allait lui renvoyer la question quand elle prit note de son état. Torse nu, il était en bien meilleur forme que son propriétaire. Et même bien plus rayonnant qu'avant son dernier combat dans cette même arène. La vie à la villa lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Et bien qu'il ait gardé un air buté et agacé, son regard était moins sombre qu'il y a quelques semaines.

« Je voulais courir un peu mais puisque vous êtes occupé...

_Tu peux rester, intervint Levi. On a fini.

_On a pas fini. » Gronda Eren.

Levi poussa un soupir et s'essuya le front avant de se mettre à nouveau en garde, les poings au niveau du visage. Ymir ne put s'empêcher de les fixer se lancer quelques coups. Ceux de Lavi n'était pas encore assez rapides mais sa technique était impeccable. Eren était un bon professeur et Levi, un bon élève. Les poings d'Eren, eux, étaient sans pitié. Ils s'abattaient avec force vers le prince. Mais ce dernier paraît chaque coup, encaissant le choc sans reculer.

Eren termina leur dernière session en le saisissant à la gorge.

« Libère toi et on aura terminé. »

Le souffle coupé, Levi ne tenta pas de se débattre et Ymir devina qu'il avait du apprendre cette prise un peu plus tôt. Il leva le bras gauche, Eren le tenant du bras droit, et sembla vouloir enlacer sa propre gorge. Son fin biceps fit pression sur le bras d'Eren et ce dernier dut le lâcher pour ne pas que son poignet se brise. Cette technique ne demandait que très peu de force. Juste de la rapidité. Aussitôt le cou libéré, Levi profita de sa courte fenêtre de tir pour envoyer son poing sous le menton d'Eren et le fit reculer de quelques pas. Il était libre.

« Pas mal, grogna Eren en se massant la mâchoire. Mais tu dois y aller plus vite, si tu ne veux pas perdre connaissance avant d'y arriver. »

Levi acquiesça, la respiration erratique. Ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient de l'effort qu'ils avaient dû fournir depuis bientôt trois heures et il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, se glisser dans un bain bien chaud. Le soleil commençait sérieusement à lui brûler la peau et il aurait tout donné pour s'asseoir dans de l'herbe fraîche. Il commença à ranger le matériel qu'ils avaient utilisé tout en retraçant mentalement la leçon qu'il venait d'avoir. Ils avaient d'abord couru dans l'obscurité de la nuit, pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant que le soleil ne se lève. Eren lui avait ensuite montré comment s'étirer et Levi sentait encore ses joues le brûler de gêne alors que les positions d'étirement lui revenaient en mémoire. Particulièrement celle où l'ancien gladiateur avait pressé son dos pour qu'il se penche davantage en avant contre ses jambes.

Ils avaient ensuite lancé des disques. Levi avait rapidement eu le tournis les trois premiers essais puis il avait trouver un point d'ancrage pour son regard et il se trouvait qu'il était plutôt bon. Il en était le premier étonné. Par contre, même s'il pouvait se targuer d'être ambidextre, il était incapable de lancer un javelot, même les plus courts. Ils avaient ensuite fait des sauts en longueur et Levi avait longuement grimacé en atterrissant dans le sable. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la lutte et au pancrace où il avait eu de la boue jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Par chance, Eren avait accepté qu'ils gardent leur vêtements. A présent, la boue avait sécher et commençait sérieusement à le démanger. Eren lui avait fait ensuite porter des haltères, les mêmes qu'il avait pour le saut en hauteur, mais de plus en plus lourd pour évaluer sa force et son endurance. Et enfin, il lui avait appris à boxer. C'était de loin sa pratique préféré.

Son poids léger le rendait plus rapide et agile. Éviter les coups, c'était comme danser. Mais après une heure aussi intensive, il avait de moins en moins réussi à éviter. Les coups d'Eren étaient puissants mais il se doutait qu'il n'était pas à son maximum pour éviter de le blesser inutilement. Il manqua de sursauter quand un broc d'eau apparu dans son champs de vision. Ymir lui tenait à bout de bras sans difficulté aucune et lui offrait un petit sourire en coin amusé. Il fronça les sourcils et chercha Eren du regard.

« Il est parti ranger les haltères dans les souterrains, lui expliqua-t-elle.

_Oh..

_J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop désagréable avec vous. Il est un peu bourru mais au fond, il n'est pas méchant. »

Instinctivement, Levi se massa la nuque et ses doigts effleurèrent le suçon sauvage à la base de sa gorge. La peau était encore sensible et il avait encore l'impression de sentir les lèvres d'Eren sur sa peau. Son geste n'échappa pas à Ymir.

« Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. On sent qu'il a un bon fond, » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Puis il l'interrogea du regard tout en prenant le broc d'eau.

« Je m'appelle Ymir, j'étais ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie pour Eren. Je suis aussi une gladiatrice.

_Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu de femmes combattre...

_Il paraît que c'est divertissant. On nous fait combattre seins nus et les cheveux détachés, pour faire plaisir au public. »

Après avoir bu de longues gorgées d'eau fraîche, Levi darda sur elle un regard méfiant. Mais elle était tout à fait sérieuse.

« Je comprends mieux votre popularité ici alors...

_Je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre. Les plastrons sont fait pour les hommes. Ils me blesseraient plus qu'autre chose. »

Levi acquiesça, songeur, et se promit de venir jeter un coup d'œil un de ses jours. Regarder Eren combattre lui avait donné le goût pour les jeux de gladiateurs, dans certaines limites tout de même. Il ne cautionnait pas de voir des personnes non consentantes, comme des esclaves, s'affronter et risquer la mort pour le plaisir des dirigeants et du peuple. Mais l'excitation qu'il ressentait avant un combat, alors même qu'il n'était pas concerné, avait de quoi éveiller son côté joueur et sa curiosité.

Il se lava le visage avec le reste d'eau et rendit le broc à Ymir en la remerciant. Eren revint des souterrains où ils entreposaient les matériels et ils se rendirent tout deux aux thermes pour un bain bien mérité.

 **OoOoO**

« Eren, tu es là ? »

L'interpellé se leva de son lit. Il était prêt à s'endormir mais la voix timide d'Armin l'avait tiré de sa somnolence. Il s'avança nu jusqu'à l'entrée des appartements du prince et marmonna :

_Quoi ? »

Le petit blond sembla hésiter et se balança d'un pied à l'autre.

« Levi n'est pas encore rentré de son cours de philosophie...

_Il ne rentre jamais très tôt, confia Eren et Armin acquiesça, déjà au courant.

_Mais le vent souffle très fort ce soir et... Et Erwin pense que l'orage ne va pas tarder à éclater... »

En effet, l'air était devenu de plus en plus lourd au fil de la journée et le vent s'était levé.

« Alors, continua le plus petit, est-ce que cela t'embêterait d'aller le chercher ? Nous n'avons pas envie qu'il rentre seul sous la pluie... Si pluie il y a... Et avec ce vent, c'est dur de se faire entendre alors... Si jamais... »

Il paraissait de plus en plus inquiet et atterré. Eren posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule.

« C'est bon, j'y vais. »

Il fit demi-tour et alla s'habiller.

 **OoOoO**

Eren jura et écarta pour la énième fois les mèches folles qui volaient devant ses yeux. Pour y avoir du vent, il y en avait. Il s'engouffrait partout. Dans les volets des maisons, les branches d'arbres, sous ses vêtements et le plus agaçant, dans ses cheveux. Il faisait nuit noir, les nuages dissimulant la lune et les étoiles, et les rues étaient désertes depuis des heures. Non mais quelle idée de faire cours à une heure pareil ?

Il plaqua une main sur la jupe de sa tunique qui se relevait à son tour. Pas qu'il soit pudique. Mais il avait l'air assez ridicule comme ça. Le vent lui hurlait dans les oreilles et il se promit de secouer Levi comme un prunier et de le garder au lit pour les prochains soirs. Il allait en bave à l'entraînement de demain matin. Il se le jura.

Il aperçut avec un certain soulagement la salle de classe dont une faible lumière persistait. Il n'entendait rien de ce qui pouvait se passer à l'intérieur et décida de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Ce qu'il vit à se moment là lui fit regretter amèrement d'avoir accédé à la demande d'Armin, aussi prévenante soit-elle.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu !**

 **Kaishi-sensei :** _Et oui, tu pensesbien ce que tu penses, en effet. Mais ce sera un peu plus développé au chapitre suivant, parce que je suis une sadique qui coupe au mauvais moment ! Merci beaucoup pour tout ses gentils compliments mais on dirait bien que les personnages souffriront quand même un peu au final. Pour en revenir à Pixis et au fait d'être gay à l'époque, c'était plutôt bien accepté pour ceux qui dominait l'autre. Et il valait mieux dominer quelqu'un de plus jeune et surtout d'imberbe. Du coup, c'était parfaitement accepté que des vieux croulants apportent un peu de leur "virilité" à de jeunes éphèbes pour les aider à devenir de "vrais hommes" alors finalement, je sais pas trop si c'était la meilleur époque pour être gay, mdr... mais j'espère quand même t'avoir fait plaisir avec ce petit lime tout mignon. C'est bon, Eren est marqué, il appartient à Levi maintenant ! (Et inversement ;-) !)_

 **Fairy-piece31 :** _Cela a été très dur de donner ce rôle à Pixis mais... Je savais pas qui mettre d'autre ! Je connais pas encore assez le manga et tous les personnages et vu que... Enfin, je peux pas trop en révéler mais ça m'arrangeait bien que ce soit lui au final ! Tu peux continuer à espérer, réponse au prochain chapitre. Ou pas ?_  
 _Tu peux le dire, Eren est un crétin fini. Mais c'est un crétin qu'on aime ! Ne me tente pas au niveau de la victimisation. je peux faire bien pire... J'espère que la description au début du chapitre a pu un peu t'éclairer. Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire des bâtiments, des meubles et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et vu que je n'ai jamais vécu à la Rome antique, je ne veux pas non plus donner de description trop détaillé. Trop peur de faire de l'anachronisme et tout... Et j'ai une vision assez fantasmé des villas de l'époque alors... Je ne veux influencer personne ! Déjà, devrait p'tète pas y avoir d'impluvium dans ses appartement... Mais j'aime trop ce truc. N'hésitez pas à aller sur google pour voir à quoi ça ressemble ! En tout cas, merci du fond du coeur pour ta review !_

 **MadaameChat :** _Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'adore le contexte de l'Antiquité greco-romaine et je suis ravi devoir qu'il plait autant ! T'inquiète pas, moi aussi je dis Lévi dans ma tête. J'aime beaucoup aussi Livaï mais c'était trop long à écrire :-B Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _ **Chuu-Nee :** Merci beaucoup, ça me gène ! µwµ Je ne mérite pas tous ces compliments... Et un vent de fraicheur, lol, n'exagérons rien ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que ma petite histoire te plaise ! Merci, merci, merci ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! Gros buusous !_

 **Amaryliis :** _Hey ! Je n'ai pas encore fait tout le tour du fandom mais je n'ai pas encore vu ce thème mais ce serait un plaisir d'en trouver d'autres ! Un peu que mon Levi est trop cute. C'est un pitit ange qu'il faut préserver à tout pris. Mais bon, on verra bien comment il s'en sort dans ce monde de brute ! Merci !_

Niyu : _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Personnellement, je n'ai pas de préférence entre Ereri et Riren et si j'écris d'autres fics sur ces deux là, c'est possible que j'inverse les rôles. (Ou qu'il n'y en ai pas de définis) Et je suis un peu rassuré si les OOC ne t'ont pas trop choqué ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite !_

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Et merci d'avoir pris une minute pour commenter, même si cela ne vous parait pas beaucoup, c'est un peu mon moteur, ce qui me pousse à bien travailler ! J'espère ne pas mettre trop de temps à poster la suite !**

 **Bisous !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Voici** **donc le cinquième chapitre de cet fic ! Merci beaucoup pour tout vos retours ! Voilà un chapitre un peu spécial.**

 **Donc, attention, présence de VIOL dés le début de chapitre, et beaucoup, beaucoup, de LEMON aussi.**

 **J'espère ne choquer personne, mon histoire n'est clairement pas faire pour les plus jeune. J'espère aussi être restée cohérente et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Je réponds à vos gentils commentaires à la fin.**

 **Merci aussi d'avoir cliquer à nouveau sur le lien et de continuer ce petit récit !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le cours de philosophie s'était passé comme dans un rêve. Levi n'avait pas entendu un seul mot, son esprit entièrement tourné vers Eren. Il revoyait parfaitement ses muscles déliés rouler sous sa peau de bronze. Il entendait encore son souffle court entrecoupé de grognements sourds. Il sentait encore la chaleur de ses paumes sur sa peau brûlante. Même s'il s'agissait juste de placer correctement son corps lors des différents sports... Et il avait l'impression de sentir son odeur musquée tout autour de lui.

Le prince manqua de sursauter quand les autres élèves se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Il se dépêcha de ranger sa tablette de cire encore vierge. Il devait partir en même temps que tout le monde. Mais une main osseuse et ferme se posa sur son épaule. Il leva lentement les yeux et croisa le regard étrécis et scrutateur de son professeur.

Les autres élèves ne lui accordèrent pas plus d'un regard, bien trop pressés de rentrer chez eux avant que l'orage n'éclate. Levi venait à peine de se rendre compte du vent qui soufflait dehors. Mais Pixis ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser partir. Rapidement, la salle se vida entièrement. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux.

Levi sentit un long frisson lui remonter lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale. Un mauvais pressentiment. Mais ses membres étaient encore lourds de son activité de la matinée et la moiteur de l'air l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Il tenta de se lever mais il se retrouva aussitôt repoussé en arrière, les doigts noueux s'enfonçant dans son épaule.

« S'il vous plaît, hasarda-t-il, je dois rentrer chez moi..

_Levi. »

Sa voix, habituellement doucereuse, ne lui avait jamais paru aussi froide, à la limite de la colère. Il releva doucement les yeux vers Pixis dont le regard était fixé sur son cou. Levi devina qu'il regardait le large suçon violacé laissé par Eren et son sang afflua sur ses joues pâles. Mais Pixis ne lui laissa pas le temps de se défendre et reprit :

_Ton attitude de ces dernières semaines me déçoit beaucoup, Levi. Tu arrives constamment en retard, tu es moins attentif et tu ne participes pratiquement plus au cours. De plus, aujourd'hui, tu t'es présenté avec l'allure d'un débauché. »

Levi savait parfaitement que le dernier point était exagéré. Il s'apprêtait toujours comme il le fallait pour ses cours. Non pas pour séduire, au contraire. Il portait toujours une toge qui lui couvrait les bras jusqu'au coudes et qui camouflait entièrement ses jambes imberbes. Tout était mis en œuvre pour dissimuler sa silhouette élancée. Mais ce qui avait très certainement fait sortir son professeur de ses gonds, c'était la marque sur sa peau. Parce que cela voulait tout simplement dire que quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait touché son précieux élève qu'il s'évertuait à éduquer.

« Je fais de mon mieux pour faire de toi un citoyen modèle. Et c'est ainsi que tu me remercie ? Qu'est-ce que ton père en dira, à ton avis ? »

Levi se donna une contenance, pas question de montrer la faiblesse de son corps et de son esprit à l'instant même. Il souhaitait ardemment rentrer chez lui et se pelotonner dans les draps frais et propres de son lit. Mais la peur insidieuse que son père lui inspirait malgré tout le saisit aux tripes et il s'accrocha à sa chaise pour ne pas flancher.

« J'en suis désolé, murmura-t-il, sa voix presque couverte par le vent. Loin de moi l'idée de vous décevoir. J'ai l'esprit quelque peu occupé ces derniers temps. Mais je vais me reprendre. »

Il faisait preuve de diplomatie. De la diplomatie de survie comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. C'était la même qu'il utilisais avec Eren ou tout autre type lui cherchant des problèmes dans les fines ruelles de Rome quand il rentrait tard le soir. Mais avec quelqu'un de l'intelligence de Pixis Dot, il doutait que cela soit suffisant. Et comme il le craignait, les sourcils du vieil homme se froncèrent davantage.

« Ne crois pas m'avoir avec des douces paroles. Cela peut marcher sur ton frère mais pas sur moi. Qui t'a fait cela ? »

Son pouce retraçait les petits points de sang s'agglutinant sous sa peau de marbre. Mais Levi refusait et refuserait toujours de dire le nom d'Eren. Il ne voulait pas voir son esclave subir les foudres de Pixis.

« Et n'essaye pas de me mentir, jeune homme, je le saurais. »

Levi acquiesça mais ne répondit rien. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, Pixis s'énerva d'autant plus et le fit se lever. Levi n'était plus qu'une marionnette entre ses mains. Il le tira jusqu'à son bureau et le coucha à plat ventre dessus.

« Tu me déçois encore plus. Moi qui pensait pouvoir te faire confiance. »

Levi ne fit pas un geste, ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de fixer d'un regard vide le bois de la table. Ce qui eu le don d'agacer encore plus son professeur.

« Tu ne devrais pas jouer ainsi les insolents avec moi. Je reste ton professeur. »

Cette fois-ci, Levi acquiesça et posa mollement sa joue sur le bureau. Pixis relâcha alors les deux mains qu'il retenait dans son dos et le prince se retint de cacher son visage dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'augmenter la colère de son enseignant. Il se contenta alors de laisser reposer ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, son regard vide regardant sans voir ses doigts abîmés par la lutte du matin-même.

Il sentit sa toge être remontée sur ses reins et ses pieds être écartés. Cela se passait toujours ainsi. Pixis l'allongeait toujours sur le ventre. Que ce soit sur son bureau ou à même le sol poussiéreux. Il remontait sa jupe, qui était assez courte il y a encore quelques années. Puis les semaines et les mois défilant, il s'était de plus en plus couvert pour se rendre à sa leçon de philosophie, par la simple peur de provoquer davantage de désir chez son professeur.

Ensuite il sentit le souffle chaud et humide sur sa nuque, la pilosité faciale de Pixis venant le chatouiller désagréablement. Puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende car cela n'arrivait jamais, il reçut une vive morsure là où Eren l'avait marqué. Il retint difficilement un glapissement de douleur et enfonça ses ongles dans le bois tendre sous lui. Pixis avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas lui laisser de traces. Personne ne devait savoir, car même si ce genre de rapports était toléré, rien ne serait plus déshonorant pour un prince que d'être pris comme un vulgaire esclave.

Un tiraillement familier entre ses fesses le rappela à l'ordre et comme à son habitude, Levi s'efforça de penser à autre chose. A chaque fois, il préférait imaginer les visages dégoûtés de son frère et de son père s'ils venaient à l'apprendre. Depuis peu, s'était ajouté celui d'Eren. Et il refusait de penser à lui autrement que en colère et dédaigneux. Il ne voulait pas salir son image en un pareil instant. Et pourtant...

Oui, pourtant, cela aurait été facile d'imaginer Eren lui faisant subir toutes ses horreurs parce qu'alors, il aurait été beaucoup plus consentant à se laisser faire. Comme dans son rêve de la veille... Mais il préféra effacer toute image du jeune homme, aussi inquiétante fut-elle, pour ne pas être tenté. Et il se concentra sur la douleur. Douleur qui était devenu son quotidien, familière et pourtant à chaque fois saisissante. Il aurait aimé s'y habituer au point de ne plus la ressentir. Mais son corps semblait mettre un point d'honneur à s'en remettre pour être à chaque fois aussi choqué, comme s'il s'agissait d'une première fois. Le seul avantage avec Pixis, c'était qu'il était peu membré. C'était bien son seul atout.

C'était peut-être pour cela qu'avoir un petit sexe était synonyme de beauté et de jeunesse. Parce que cela ne pouvait réellement blesser son ou sa partenaire pendant l'acte et ainsi éviter les répercutions graves quand on abusait d'un enfant d'une douzaine d'année. Comme l'avait été Levi lors de sa première fois. Et si un membre trop imposant était alors associé à la luxure et à la folie, c'était sûrement pour mettre en garde les jeunes filles au risque douloureux que cela pourrait engendrer. Levi esquissa un rictus proche de la grimace, aussi bien parce que son bourreau derrière lui faisait des mouvements de plus en plus amples et profonds que parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à douter de ses facultés de réflexion.

Et en même temps...

Il se risqua à se demander ce que cela ferait d'être pris par Eren car après ce qu'il avait pu en voir... Il aurait très certainement l'impression d'être déchiré en deux. Mais comme si penser à lui l'avait invoquer comme on fait apparaître un dieu avec une offrande, son regard orageux se posa sur la fenêtre et plus particulièrement sur le visage d'Eren. Son si beau visage tordu par la rage et le dégoût. Levi sentit ses yeux fatigués tenter de s'écarquiller, en vain. Et il ne fut pas difficile de rester immobile tant son corps était rompu.

Jusqu'à présent, Pixis n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'Eren à la fenêtre et bien vite, il eut disparu comme un fantôme, ses longs cheveux bruns emmêlés comme ceux d'une sirène*. Levi eut peur de le voir débarquer comme une tornade dans la pièce, renversant les tables et les chaises et hurlant plus fort que le vent. Mais il ne vint jamais. Il ne réapparut pas, ni quand Pixis s'écarta de lui, tandis que sa semence chaude coulait entre ses cuisses, ni quand il se rhabilla, la flattant de sa docilité par une petite caresse sur sa hanche, et quitta la pièce.

Une fois seul, Levi se laissa glisser au sol, retrouvant la chaleur étouffante de sa toge autour de ses jambes tremblantes, et sans qu'il ne puisse davantage les retenir, des larmes silencieuses coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues moites. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi sale et poisseux. Bien vite, un sanglot puis deux lui échappèrent avant que d'autres sortent à leur tour. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le temps de se calmer. Il lui arrivait peu souvent de craquer ainsi. Il avait juste l'impression d'être un enfant qui n'avait pas fait de sieste et qui faisait un caprice. Il se demanda un instant s'il arrivait à sa mère de pleurer quand l'empereur avait fini de la posséder. Et l'idée de n'être que le fruit d'un viol lui donna envie de vomir. Il devait rentrer chez lui.

Il se redressa lentement. Il ne savait pas si ses jambes le porteraient jusqu'à chez lui mais il devait essayer. Il ne devait pas rester ici. Il attrapa son sac et prit appui sur le bureau, là où quelques minutes avant, il était couché sur le ventre. Il éteignit les torches et les chandelles et se retrouva dans le noir complet. D'un pas mal assuré, il sortit dehors et un éclair lointain lui montra pendant deux secondes la voie.

Ses joues étaient encore humides et il aurait parié que sa voix était à présent enrouée sans qu'il n'ait eu à crier. Les nuages empêchaient la lune et la moindre étoile de l'aider à se repérer et il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir emporter une des torches. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de rentrer dans le noir complet. Mais son état actuel et l'orage aux portes de Rome ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Soudain, une paire de bras bouillonnant l'encerclèrent et lui firent lâcher un hoquet de surprise. Ils le soulevèrent avec force et facilité et Levi battit des jambes dans le vide en geignant. Puis le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux et ceux de son agresseur et une odeur de musc familière vint le taquiner.

« Eren..., souffla-t-il avec soulagement, sa voix arrivant à peine à se faire entendre, bien évidemment enrouée.

_Il faudrait être un lâche pour s'en prendre à une épave comme toi. » Gronda le gladiateur en le jetant par dessus son épaule.

Levi se retrouva la tête en bas, la main d'Eren emprisonnant ses cuisses contre son torse.

« Repose moi.. »

Mais Eren ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de marcher. Il tenta de se redresser mais ses mains glissait contre le tissu de sa tunique. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et pas seulement à cause de l'air ambiant. Le corps d'Eren était brûlant. Il allait suffoquer s'ils restaient en contact.

Les minutes s'écoulant, le silence entre eux s'épaissit. Levi ne saurait dire si son esclave était en colère, déçu ou finalement complètement indifférent. Peut-être qu'il avait rêvé son expression horrifiée tant il était surpris de le voir à ce moment-là.

 **OoOoO**

Eren était littéralement un volcan au bord de l'irruption. Il avait envie d'exploser de colère, de fureur, et de jeter le prince à terre avant de le punir comme il le méritait. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contentait d'avancer en silence, revoyant parfaitement les images qu'il avait surpris un peu plus tôt. Le prince couché de force sur un bureau, baisé maladroitement par un vieillard sénile. Comme Eren avait envie de les étriper tous les deux. Le vieil homme pour avoir osé souillé le corps si doux, si beau, si... bref. Pour avoir osé poser une de ses vieilles pattes sur le corps de son maître. Et ce crétin de maître. Pour s'être laissé faire. Pour l'avoir regardé avec un regard si vide, si malheureusement démuni, dénué de toutes émotions autre que la peur.

Il revoyait encore la grimace de douleur, furtive mais bien présente, sur son visage d'albâtre, il entendait encore l'écho de ses sanglots une fois le professeur parti. Et il se remémorait parfaitement toutes les nuits où le prince était rentré tard, la démarche vacillante et la respiration étrange, hachée et plaintive. Il avait mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue, de l'alcool à la rigueur. Comme il avait été aveugle. Il se détestait lui-même. Mais pas autant que cet enfoiré d'ancêtre gâteux qui allait le lui payer.

 **OoOoO**

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rende comptent, ils étaient déjà arrivés à la villa. Étrangement, ils ne croisèrent aucun garde, ni aucun serviteur à cette heure-ci et ils furent dans ses appartement en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Levi tenta encore de se redresser. Il sentit la main d'Eren glisser vers son mollet et crut qu'il allait enfin être reposé au sol. Mais au lieu de cela, il se retrouva projeté dans l'eau de l'impluvium.

L'eau était glaciale et lui mordit tous les membres. Il sortit bien vite la tête de l'eau dans une grande inspiration.

« Non mais ça va pas ? » S'exclama-t-il dans ce qu'il voulut être un cri mais qui se transforma en miaulement effrayé.

Il discernait tout juste Eren dans l'obscurité. Ce dernier contournait le bassin et récupéra un baquet d'eau propre, une serviette et un pain de savon dans sa chambre. Levi déglutit et tenta de s'extirper de l'eau, entreprise impossible dans l'état actuel des choses. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que l'ancien gladiateur soit clément avec lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait exactement mais préférait de pas y songer.

Eren déposa son barda au bord du bassin et retira ses sandales avant de le rejoindre. Le niveau de l'eau ne lui arrivait qu'à mi-mollet. Levi tenta à nouveau de se redresser et songea que cette nuit ne serait faite que de tentatives ratées de sa part. Trop vite à son goût, Eren fut sur lui. Il le souleva aisément et le tissu de sa toge se déchira comme se déchirerait un parchemin trop ancien. Une plainte resta coincé dans sa gorge et le prince n'osa bouger, de peur de tomber. Les gestes d'Eren étaient brusques et il risquait d'en prendre une s'il s'agitait. Son père avait parfois la même attitude quand il était enfant et qu'il n'avait plus la patience de s'occuper de lui.

Il se retrouva subitement à nouveau plongé dans l'eau, une poigne de fer sur ses épaules et avant qu'il ne puisse boire la tasse, il se retrouva assis au bord du bassin. Eren se plaça entre ses jambes et appuya sur son torse pour le forcer à s'allonger. L'arrière de son crâne rencontra durement le carrelage en pierre brute et Levi émit un grognement sourd. Cela eut pour effet de faire ricaner légèrement Eren. Cette fois, s'en était trop, Levi rassembla ses dernière force et se débattit. Quelques insultes passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres et il repoussa les mains et le corps de son esclave dans de grandes gerbes d'eau.

Mais il fut bien trop vite de retour, le savon dans la main et la seconde repoussa ses cheveux humides en arrière. Son regard vert brillait dans la nuit, un peu comme celui d'un animal. Et ce simple regard eut le mérite de figer le prince sur place. Un fin sourire prit place sur les lèvres d'Eren, sourire qui n'atteignit jamais ses yeux. Et il commença à faire une chose que Levi n'aurait jamais imaginer. Il commença à le laver. D'abord le ventre et le torse, puis les aisselles. Il rinça ses mains et le savon avant de venir frotter ses épaules et sa nuque. Levi sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes alors qu'une douce fraîcheur l'enveloppait. Il se cambra même avec délice quand les mains salvatrices se glissèrent dans son dos, effaçant pour de bon la sueur qui y avait coulé et séché pendant que Pixis se collait à lui.

Puis les mains disparurent pour revenir en force sur ses hanches et ses cuisses. Il ne pouvait les resserrer, les propres hanches d'Eren faisant obstacle, et il le laissa docilement frotter l'arrière de ses genoux, descendre sur ses mollets et caresser ses chevilles... Il retint son souffle quand Eren vint laver l'intérieur de ses cuisses encore poisseuses. La honte tomba au fond de son estomac comme une pierre et il tenta une dernière fois de le repousser. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire « ça ». Il devait le faire lui-même. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, la main d'Eren s'immisçait plus loin, entre ses fesses, et la seconde saisissait sa hanche et le rapprochait de l'eau. Eren aspergea abondamment cette zone et Levi remercia intérieurement l'obscurité pour dissimuler son regard à la fois gêné, proche du malaise, et désireux de plus, bien plus.

Le savon et l'eau mêlées finirent par venir à bout de la moindre goutte de souillure qui le recouvrait alors. Mais cela n'était pas assez pour Eren. Il pouvait sentir sous la pulpe de ses doigts la peau irritée et la simple idée qu'il reste encore des traces à l'intérieur de ce corps frémissant le révulsait. Il plaqua alors une main autoritaire sur le bas-ventre du prince, le défiant de dire quoique ce soit, et glissa un doigt enduit de savon dans son intimité profanée. Levi émit un glapissement de gêne et frappa ses côtes de son genou. Eren gronda et enfonça un deuxième doigt en lui. Aussitôt, le prince cessa de bouger, la bouche ouverte dans un O parfait et le regard perdu dans le sien. Tout son corps raidit commença à se détendre tandis que son pouce massait son périnée. Il entreprit alors des mouvements rotatifs avec ses doigts et retira ce qu'il restait de sperme en lui. De faibles gémissements émanaient du corps alangui du prince et Eren se surprit à adoucir ses mouvements pour faire durer son plaisir.

Un troisième doigt se joignit aux autres et il sentit les cuisses du prince trembler contre ses hanches. Son propre sexe eut un sursaut de désir alors qu'il se résignait à bientôt arrêter, toute trace de semence et de savon parti avec l'eau. Levi était enfin propre. Mais seuls les dieux savaient pourquoi les mouvements de son poignet ne s'arrêtèrent pas et au contraire, devinrent plus vifs, plus profonds. Les plaintes de Levi se transformèrent en râles et son bassin se mit à rouler instinctivement pour venir à la rencontre de sa main. Le prince ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Un douce chaleur s'emparait de tout son corps et un plaisir sans nom frappait son bas ventre dans de lentes ondes semblables aux remous de l'océan. Il ne comprenait rien... Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que les trois doigts en lui ne serait jamais suffisant. Il en voulait plus. Encore plus.

Et un espoir brûlant et insidieux se glissa en lui quand il sentit les doigts glisser en dehors de son corps. Il ferma les yeux, pour se préparer psychologiquement à la suite car il n'en doutait pas, enfin, il...

Il poussa un cri de surprise alors qu'Eren versait le baquet d'eau sur son corps brûlant. Il le débarrassa ainsi de tous les résidus de savon et de saleté. Puis il l'attrapa sous les bras et le mis debout sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il avait tout d'un faon qui apprend à marcher. Il chercha à l'interroger du regard mais les yeux d'Eren étaient impénétrables. Il aurait voulu le questionner, lui demandait à quoi il jouait, pourquoi il lui faisait subir cette frustration alors qu'il expérimentait enfin quelque chose d'agréable. Mais à la place, il se retrouva emmitouflé dans une grande serviette au tissu doux et il sentit la fatigue revenir au triple galop, son désir rapidement soufflé par le dernier jet d'eau glacée.

Eren frictionna son dos avec des gestes presque tendres et le guida jusqu'à la chaise de son bureau. Levi se contenta de le fixer alors que le brun prenait grande soin à le sécher. Son regard coula de l'angle de sa mâchoire serrée à son cou large où la carotide pulsait. Puis, enfin habitué à l'obscurité, il se permit de détailler ses épaules larges, son torse imberbe à la peau délicieusement halée. Son ventre où se dessinaient six abdominaux symétriques. Le V de son bas ventre. Il évita soigneusement le triangle sombre entre ses cuisses musclées et à la peau soyeuse. Eren était à genoux devant lui, offert et à sa portée. Levi se redressa sur son séant et ses yeux bleus se posèrent finalement sur le membre dressé de l'ancien gladiateur.

La curiosité l'emporta et il tendit les doigts vers lui. Il l'effleura et Eren s'immobilisa. Le prince s'attendait à être repoussé, disputé ou même tout simplement grogné. Mais il n'en fit rien alors Levi laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau rouge et chaude. C'était une chose de se caresser seul dans l'intimité de sa chambre. C'était une toute autre chose de donner les mêmes effleurements à un autre homme. Surtout quand il était aussi imposant. Il l'encercla de ses doigts et il pouvait à peine en faire le tour. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Ni dans les thermes, ni dans ses rêves les plus érotiques. Un désir sans nom et complètement inédit prit possession de lui et il quitta sa chaise pour se jeter sur Eren. Ce dernier l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Il s'assit convenablement et installa le prince à cheval sur ses cuisses. La serviette glissa de son corps et Eren laissa ses mains précédemment sur ses hanches se glisser sur son dos pâle.

Ses yeux verts d'eau se posèrent alors sur la gorge qu'il avait marqué la veille et il découvrit la morsure encore fraîche qui passait à travers, comme si le suçon provenait d'elle. Il émit un grondement sourd, aussi bien à cause de ce blasphème que du corps frais et doux du prince contre le sien. Levi enfouit son visage dans son cou, enfin à la hauteur qu'il fallait, et huma à pleins poumons son parfum musqué et boisé. Les mains d'Eren descendirent sur son fessier et il se sentit perdre la tête. Tout tournoyait autour de lui. Le bruit du vent, leur respirations de plus en plus courtes, le sexe brûlant d'Eren contre le sien. Le brun le souleva alors, toujours avec cette grande facilité frustrante et pendant une demi-seconde, Levi eut peur d'être rejeté. Mais à la place, Eren cala son membre dur contre ses fesses et lui intima un doux mouvement de balancier. Troublé par les délicieuses sensations qui s'emparaient de lui, Levi s'accrocha à sa nuque et ses épaules et il tenta d'imprimer les mêmes ondulations que lui.

« Tu es déjà monté à cheval ? » Lui demanda finalement Eren, après toutes ces longues minutes de mutisme.

Levi tenta de réfléchir à la question mais trop perturbé qu'il était, Eren dut l'immobiliser pour le faire revenir sur terre. Leur regards se croisèrent et en voyant les yeux nuageux de Levi, Eren comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter. Il connaissait déjà la réponse parce qu'il avait déjà vu le prince sur un des équidés de l'empereur. Alors il s'étendit sur le dos et guida Levi dans ses mouvements. Les mains posées à plat sur son torse, Levi ondula, roula des hanches et se frotta contre lui, contre son sexe de plus en plus dure. Et de moins en moins de pensées cohérentes venaient traverser son esprit. Il n'y avait que le regard brillant d'Eren, son cœur battant sous sa paume, son corps contre le sien. La lune vint finalement les éclairer et Eren le trouva magnifique ainsi, découvrant finalement le plaisir, sa peau blanche et crémeuse comme du lait, ses cheveux noirs de jais comme les ailes d'un corbeau, son regard orageux comme le ciel de cette même nuit. Mais c'était trop peu pour lui. Pour eux deux.

Les mouvements de Levi étaient trop désordonnés, trop inexpérimentés et savoir que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela et avec lui qui plus est, gonfla Eren de joie et d'une certaine fierté. Il interrompit malgré lui le prince, s'attirant un grognement de frustration. Mais son sourire en coin le rassura et il se laissa docilement faire quand il lui intima de relever les hanches. Eren attrapa son propre membre pour le tenir droit et il le guida vers son intimité bouillante. Ils gémirent en cœur alors que son gland entrait avec une facilité déconcertante en lui. Il guida Levi d'une main sur la hanche, le faisant se relever puis s'abaisser sur son sexe puis, sans qu'il n'ait à faire quoique ce soit de plus, Levi sembla comprendre le sens de sa question. Ses hanches se mouvèrent d'avant en arrière, comme s'il était au pas. Puis de haut en bas, comme s'ils partaient au trot. Chaque centimètre que son corps acceptait en plus à chaque va et viens lui fit pousser un gémissement.

Levi avait du mal à y croire. Il ne sentait aucune douleur. Peut-être un léger tiraillement quand il était trop gourmand. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle épaisseur aurait pu lui apporter autant de plaisir. Ses mouvements restaient encore lents car ses jambes trop faibles, trop tremblantes à cause de l'excitation, l'empêchaient d'aller trop vite. Mais les soupirs lascifs et les grognements qui lui parvenaient du côté d'Eren ne faisaient que raviver le feu dans ses reins. Il n'aurait jamais imaginer il y a encore quelques semaines, quand il observait Eren s'entraîner contre d'autres gladiateurs, qu'ils seraient tous les deux entrain de faire ce genre de chose sur le carrelage de sa chambre. Les mains d'Eren vagabondaient sur ses cuisses, ses hanches, son dos, dans des mouvements très doux, comme pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais elles ne cessaient de l'encourager, de flatter sa peau, non comme à un vulgaire animal, mais comme on récompense un amant d'un geste tendre.

Ils s'enhardirent subitement, sans comprendre d'où venait le déclencheur. Mais ils passèrent du trot au galop, Levi avalant entièrement le sexe ardent d'Eren. Ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à ses biceps contractés. Son seul point d'ancrage alors qu'Eren accompagnait ses mouvements, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin en lui. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de lui et le plaquaient contre son torse. Levi nicha son visage dans le creux de sa gorge et y étouffa ses gémissements. Il se sentait perdre la tête, le plaisir et la douleur se mêlant pour abaisser ses dernières barrières. Incapable d'en faire davantage, il laissa Eren mener la danse et le pilonner à son propre rythme, beaucoup plus soutenu. Son membre coincé entre leur deux bas ventres, Levi ferma fort les yeux, des étoiles dansant sous ses paupières.

Il gémit le nom d'Eren, trop bas pour que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende, même sans l'orage dehors. Et un liquide chaud se répandit sur leurs abdominaux. Eren dut ralentir tant Levi se resserrait autour de lui. Il émit une plainte à son tour, la respiration tremblante, au creux de l'oreille du prince. Ce dernier se laissa pour de bon emporté par la jouissance, le gémissement d'Eren se répercutant dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. Le brun se sentit lui aussi partir et attendit le dernier instant d'extase de Levi pour se retirer et se laisser aller à son tour. Il serra fort le corps frémissant contre le sien, si fort qu'il aurait pu lui briser les côtes. Mais Levi ne s'en plaignit pas et lui rendit son étreinte avec la même passion.

 **OoOoO**

Avec grande délicatesse, Eren les firent rouler sur le côté, étendant le corps du prince sur le carrelage frais. Levi ne le quitta pas des yeux une seul seconde, le corps alangui et dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre geste. Il le regarda quitter la pièce et revenir avec un linge humide. Puis, Eren recommença son manège précédent et essuya le prince. Quand il eut terminé, Levi attrapa un coin de la serviette et essuya à son tour le ventre de l'ancien gladiateur. Eren le fixa de son regard perçant et une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux plus ou moins débarrassés de leurs semence, Eren glissa un bras sous les jambes de Levi et un autre dans son dos. Il le souleva et le porta jusqu'au lit et au moment de s'écarter, Levi le retint.

La main sur sa nuque, ses doigts jouant dans ses mèches brunes, il l'attira tout près de lui et un grondement lui répondit. Non pas un grognement de désaccord. Il était plein de soulagement et de plaisir mêlés alors qu'Eren se laissait tomber dans les bras du prince. Un faible sourire pris place sur le visage serein de Levi et il termina de l'enlacer, laissant sa main dans ses cheveux. Eren se cala contre sa hanche, son genou se perdant entre ses jambes. Leurs fronts encore humides se touchaient et bercés par les pluies diluviennes qui se déversaient dehors, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

 _*Les sirènes de l'antiquité sont parfois représentées mi-femme mi-poisson ou mi-femme mi-oiseau. Vu qu'il y a beaucoup de contradictions, je vous laisse seul maître de la représentation que vous voulez vous faire !_

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu !**

 **Celianeko** : _Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus aussi ! Même s'il y avait très peu de développement ;-)_

 **MadaameChat :** _Le pétage de dents en règle n'est pas pour tout de suite mdr, mais j'espère que ça t'aura quand même plu ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de mettre une review !_

 **Kaishi-sensei :** _Très joli scénario ! Tu aurais pas envie d'écrire cette fic là du coup ? Ça me donne envie de la lire, moi ! Bon comme tu as pu le lire dans ce chapitre, moi je préfère largement écrire des lemons plutôt que des histoires supra développées et des trahisons, retournements de situations, etc.. Mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! éwè Je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire la deuxième partie de ce chapitre. Donc j'espère que cela t'aura plus quand même ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'histoire reprend comme il faut au prochain chapitre ! J'ai finalement trouvé comment je voulais que ça évolue et je peux t'assurer une chose : ils ne resteront par à Rome._

 **Niyu :** _très heureuse que tu sois contente, en espérant avoir soulagé ta frustration dans ce chapitre ! Merci de ta review !_

 **Kato curry :** _Vive les jupettes spartiates ! Je pourrais mourir pour un homme musclé en jupette spartiates ! Si seulement, oui, ça revenait à la mode... Je me souvenais même plus avoir vu ce film... Mais peut-être une inspiration inconsciente, je ne saurais pas te dire. Vu que je suis experte en personnages plats, j'espère continuer à leur donner du mordant... On verra bien ! Kissou_

 **:** _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter mon humble petite histoire, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Et merci d'avoir pris une minute pour commenter, même si cela ne vous parait pas beaucoup, c'est un peu mon moteur, ce qui me pousse à bien travailler ! J'espère ne pas mettre trop de temps à poster la suite !**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
